


Cherish This Heart and Never Let Go

by CloudXMK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Chris give him a hug please, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Family, Family Feels, Heart Attacks, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Procedures, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Possible Character Death, Protective Chris, Surgery, Wesker gonna adopt Sherry because bad stuff happened to her parents, Wesker is Sherry's godfather, Wesker's been through enough, Whump, heart condition, open heart surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Chris is an experienced bodyguard hired to protect Albert Wesker by the man's father. He hates the man and just finds it difficult having to deal with the man's rude and cold attitude. So if someone had told him that he would become friends with Wesker and even fall in love with him, he would have laughed in their face.Funny enough... that's exactly what happened. And he wished that he hadn't.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 41
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my other fics but I had to post this. I just had to. Plus another one. I keep on churning out so much ideas but not updating them as quick. I'm not abandoning my works however! I'm just... jumping around that's it. 
> 
> So uh, hope y'all enjoy the start of this sad story.

Wesker sighed, pushing his shades up and pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a growing headache. His chest too started to ache and he rubs a hand right over his heart in an effort to ease the pain.

The medication should be working. Then again, his condition always worsened every time his next appointment was coming up.

He really did not want to go to his appointment as he already had a long schedule. But if he didn’t, that troublesome bodyguard that Spencer hired to watch him would drag him out.

Yes, Spencer actually got him a bodyguard despite his protests.

All because of a few measly death threats. To him, it wasn’t a big deal but Spencer just couldn’t have his ‘precious’ heir being threatened. How else would he be able to lead Umbrella? The man was just completely and utterly paranoid.

Speaking of said bodyguard, the door to his office suddenly opened then and he saw the brunette come in with a frown on his face.

“We have to go now or you’ll be late for your appointment, Mr. Wesker.”

“Yes, yes. You don’t have to remind me.” The blond says, getting up and grabbing his suit coat.

He really hated his life.

* * *

Leaning against the wall of the small clinic office he was in, Chris watches the man sitting on the edge of the clinic bed whom looked very annoyed.

Internally groaning, he wondered for the umpteenth time if he had made the right decision accepting this job.

Yeah, the pay was good but dealing with such a troublesome client made it feel like it wasn’t worth it.

Then again, his line of work as a bodyguard wasn’t exactly the best life. It was just enough to have his bills paid and to survive. With his background too, no company was exactly willing to hire him. It wasn’t like he regretted it, after all Claire needed someone to take care of her after their parents died. In fact, he was glad that Claire got to live a much better life than he did.

Still, he was good at his current job so he didn’t have to worry over the lack of clients.

So again, he wondered why he still bothered to work for this specific client. _‘Even if my other clients don’t pay as much, I still have the numbers.’_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened and the cardiologist came in then. “My apologies, Mr. Wesker. I had to tend to my last patient a bit longer than expected.” The doctor spoke.

“You know I’m on a busy schedule, Doctor.” The blond grits out.

“I know. I’ll be quick but thorough. I need to make sure your condition hasn’t changed much from our last appointment two months ago. Would you mind taking off your coat and shirt?” The cardiologist spoke, not even bothered of Wesker’s snappish attitude.

It always made Chris wonder if the doctor was a saint considering his great amount of patience he had for dealing with Wesker.

The blond huffed but did as what the doctor requested, removing his coat and shirt and revealing the toned arms and well-defined chest and abdomen beneath.

Chris swallowed thickly as his eyes roamed the pale man’s body. No matter how many times he had seen the man shirtless, he would always be taken aback by how attractive the man was. And he hated it.

While he couldn’t deny the man was attractive, he was the rudest person Chris had met amongst all his clients. He hated that his body would still react upon seeing such a sight and no amount of effort would stop the lust rising inside him.

Still, he had a job and that was to babysit the son of the former President of Umbrella and who is a utter pain in his ass. And to be frank, he’d rather sleep with anyone else but him.

He figured the man would still complain even in bed. He probably had a stick so far up his ass that wouldn’t actually be surprising. 

Wesker kept silent as the cardiologist pressed the stethoscope bell against his chest just wanting this to be over and done with. Meanwhile, Chris tried to not stare at the patient’s well-defined chest. God, what was wrong with him!? He’s seen many attractive folk but not one of them had ever made him this flustered.

Just then, the cardiologist pulled back with a serious look on his face as he takes out the buds from his ears. A look that worried Chris more than he should. Yes, he was tasked with protecting his client and that should be it but he just couldn’t help but worry. It was just in his nature.

“You have some irregularities in your heart rhythm although they seemed to not have changed much over the last two months. Still, I’m going to have to do a deeper examination.”

“I really think I should go, Doctor.”

But the cardiologist wasn’t having it and firmly told Wesker to stay. “Please just wait for a moment.” He said before he then left to get the needed equipment, leaving Chris and Wesker in the room once more.

A tense silence filled the whole office and then suddenly Wesker spoke up, “We should leave now.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Mr. Wesker.”

“I could care less. I just want to leave.”

The lust filling him immediately evaporated as his annoyance and frustration rose. He really did not have to deal with this right now. “Look, the cardiologist looked pretty serious there and I’m not going to jus take you from here all because you want to.” The brunette grits out.

“And I’m your client. Or have you forgotten that?” The man pointed out.

“Technically, your dad is my client since he hired me. So no, I’m still not getting you out of here.”

If the shades weren’t in the way, Chris would have seen the glare fixated on him from Wesker. Not that he cared much to begin with. 

Chris huffed in annoyance. “Why are you like this? I’ve been your bodyguard for the past three months and you still act like a brat.” Chris asks.

“…I don’t have to answer to you.” The man merely snarls. 

Chris’s eye twitched with annoyance, his jaw clenching in anger but he kept his tongue still not wanting to cause an argument to break out between them in the middle of the hospital. He’d rather not risk his reputation all because of one rude client.

Turning his attention to his phone, he looks through his emails trying to take his mind off of Wesker. And yet, he still wondered about the man and his condition.

Spencer had told him everything that he needed to know. What the situation was that led him to being hired, what his son was like and most importantly about his heart condition. That had surprised him. The man was thirty eight in age and already had a heart condition? He figured that it was probably from the drinking or whatever bad habit he developed from the parties Wesker had attended.

Everyone knew when and what party Wesker would attend and the rumors would run wild in the city. But apparently, that was so far from the truth. The man was in peak physical health and never drank any alcohol. Coffee perhaps a bit too much but other than that, he had a healthy diet and worked out.

Spencer didn’t elaborate much on it. Just only telling him that he was to take him to the cardiologist’s appointment every two months and by force if necessary.

**“I could care less how you get him to the hospital, just do it.” Spencer had ordered him with nary a caring look on his face.**

It still unnerved him from how cold and uncaring Spencer looked when talking about his son. Even when listing out his accomplishments. Hell, he didn’t even sound worried that his son had a heart condition. Even if it may not be serious, you would think the man would care. And what even is this heart condition? And why hasn’t it been treated yet?

“What are you thinking over there?” He heard Wesker ask, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Oh. Nothing.” Chris tells him.

The man raised an eyebrow at that. “I know enough to know when your head is up in the clouds, Redfield.” Wesker said clearly annoyed.

Rolling his eyes, Chris then decided to share just a small portion of his thoughts. He didn’t need Wesker to hear every secret in his life. “Fine, since you want to know so badly. I was just wondering why the hell you have a heart condition and why you haven’t gotten it treated yet.” He spat.

“…I’d rather you don’t.” The man growls a bit annoyed. He’d rather not be examined as if he were under a microscope.

“Should have thought of that when you decided to question me.” Chris said with a deep frown but kept silent just as the physician returned with the necessary equipment. Beckoning Wesker to lay back down on the bed again, the man did so and the physician then starts examining his patient once more.

Noting the patient’s heart rhythm and scanning for any irregularities, the cardiologist found a couple of skips and irregular beats occurring more often than it should that it left him feeling quite concerned.

Looking through Wesker’s file, the frown on the cardiologist’s face deepened. “Unfortunately, your condition seems to have worsened. It will be best if you stay in overnight for further monitoring before I release you.”

Wesker’s brows furrowed in anger, clearly not happy with this bit of news. “I am running a tight schedule, Doctor. In fact, I have to return now to the office.” He growls. 

The physician however was having none of it. “You will be staying. I can contact your emergency contact to let them know you will be staying in the hospital until you’ve been cleared a clean bill of health. I’ll have to prep a room now for you so please wait.”

Before Wesker could argue, the cardiologist had already left the room leaving a seething Wesker and a now worried Chris.

“I’m no expert but if the cardiologist thinks you should stay, I think you should. Plus, your father isn’t going to be happy if you do leave.”

“Like I would give a damn what the old man thinks.”

“That old man is paying me.”

“Oh? So you’re worried your paycheck will stop is that it?” Wesker sneers.

Having enough of the blond’s attitude, Chris snapped back, “It’s not only that! I’m also worried about you. I mean, you’re thirty-eight and at peak condition. You shouldn’t even have a heart condition unless it’s genetic or something but tough! So sit down and just stop complaining!”

This stunned the other man. The bodyguard Redfield was worried about him? No one had. Not his employees, not his associates, hell. Not even his own father.

But Chris did. “…Alright.” He murmurs.

Chris had expected Wesker to continue arguing but when the man had resigned and accepted it, he was stunned. What had changed? Wesker was always stubborn so what made him give in?

He wouldn’t stop contemplating over it, not after Wesker was taken to the hospital room he would be in for the time being, long after he made the call to Spencer and long after Wesker had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stubborn Wesker and Chris in this chapter with a dash of angst. Actually make that a boatload.  
> Anyways, this fic will be a short one of about five chapters but its going to have long chapters so don't worry about not having enough to read! 
> 
> Edit: I've decided to make it 6 chapters. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one!

A day soon became a week and as each day passed by, the two men now roomed in one hospital room were getting antsy and frustrated.

One antsy out of a need to rush back to work and of boredom and the other frustrated of having to deal with a growing irate client and said client’s equally irritating father.

Of course, his luck just had to run dry. Chris cursed internally at his poor run in luck. Every time when he thought things were looking upwards for once, it would all come crashing down on him.

He had assumed that things were now smoothed out between him and Wesker. But then the man started becoming rude again and he should have known it was too good to be true. Add in the man's equally frustrating father. It wasn’t good enough that he was already keeping a close eye on Wesker. No, Spencer had thrown a fit demanding that he update him every hour on his son. He had his ear nearly blown out when the man was screaming at him over the phone all because he told him that Wesker would have to be hospitalized for the time being.

And no it wasn’t because the old man cared about Wesker.

“I want him back and running the company soon! I’m not having him sit around in a hospital just because he was too weak and not taking better care of himself!”

Jesus. What a way to blame his son for something out of his control. The man clearly had no empathy at all. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sympathy for Wesker then.

But even if he did sympathize the man, he still wasn’t too keen on dealing with the blond’s generally rude attitude. It didn’t help the man in question was just equally annoyed at the situation which made things even worse.

So he decided to take a walk and get some fresh air. At least it would lower the huge tension in the room between them by just a bit.

* * *

Now on his own in the minimalist hospital room he was roomed into, Wesker stared out the window watching his bodyguard walking around. If only he could be out there instead of here. 

Tugging on the collar of the hospital robe he wore, Wesker breathes out a sigh of frustration as he leans back onto the bed, trying to ignore the soft beeps of his heartbeats filling the room.

To be frank, he would rather be anywhere else other than in the hospital. He had always despised hospitals, having bad memories of being sent to one so many times since he was a child.

All after Spencer beats him nearly half to death for failing a task, heart condition be damned.

Well, he couldn’t do much more now. He tried to watch some channels on the television but found nothing interesting. He checked his phone to find nothing but just unnecessary emails. Thankfully, no text messages from the old man. He figured he should just take a short nap since he had nothing else better to do now.

He had settled in, making himself comfortable when the door opened and he internally groaned. “Back so soon?” Wesker grumbles.

“Can’t have you out of my sight for too long. Your father wants an hourly update on you.” Chris says. This irked Wesker. What the hell does Spencer think he is? A child?

He hated how the old man treated him, treating him as if he were this stupid boy who couldn’t do anything right and needed someone to supervise him.

“I see.”

“Look if it makes you feel better, I don’t like it either. Cause one, I won’t be able to get enough rest in between and two, it’s stupid and creepy for your old man to treat you like that.” Chris comments.

“…Glad that we could agree on that one at least.” Wesker murmured.

Grabbing a nearby chair, Chris then drags it over by the side of the bed and takes a seat then. “Why do you let him treat you like that in the first place?” Chris asks. He probably shouldn’t delve into such personal issues but it was just frankly disgusting with how Spencer treats his own son. And blame his bleeding heart for caring way too much when he shouldn’t get involved.

Wesker merely looked away, his hands curling into fists as anger coursed through him. He didn’t want to talk about it. It was just too personal.

But when he turned to look at Chris in the eye, he was stunned at the honesty there. Not a shred of ill will behind those blue eyes.

Most of the people he came across always held this ill intent in their eyes that made him feel uncomfortable. As a boy whom didn’t know any better, that would often end up with him being taken advantage of. He’d learn by now never to trust anyone ever again.

Not even his own father.

But seeing such genuine concern tilted his world on its axis.

Nobody had ever looked at him like that. First, Chris told him he was worried about him and now he was looking at him with such genuine concern that it actually hurt. Deep down, the walls around his heart slowly started to crack and he then tells him why. 

“He’s always treated me as a puppet of his since I was a boy. He sees me as useless, a failure. So he’s always kept an eye on me and if he couldn’t be there then someone else would under his orders to ensure that I follow and obey what he taught me.” Wesker explains, his gaze once more drifting back down to his lap.

Chris was horrified and furious. What in the fresh hell was wrong with the man whom hired him? Out of concern and wanting to comfort the other man, he reaches forth not realizing it was a bad idea to do so. 

He jolted out of shock when Chris suddenly reaches forth and places his hand over his curled fist.

Was the brunette always this warm? 

Tearing his hand away from Chris’s, Wesker exclaims with confusion and shock marring his face, “What are you doing!?”

“Comforting you. What do you think?” Chris remarked, confused at the man’s explosive reaction.

“Well, let me know before you do so!”

“S… Sorry.” He didn’t know why it bothered Wesker that much but he didn’t want to push the man too far.

Anger clouded his vision for a second. Just what the hell did Spencer put Wesker through that it would make the blond react so badly to just having a hand over his own? Guilt started to fill him for having sparked such a reaction from the other man. 

The younger man looked deeply apologetic and the closest thing that Wesker got reminded of was that of a puppy. An adorable puppy. Wait, why was he comparing this full grown man who is his bodyguard to a puppy?

Albert Wesker knew he wasn’t a very open man. Generally he was very cold and most people tend to avoid him which he preferred. With the deep scars he had received over the years growing up under Spencer's 'care', it wasn't a wonder why he became like this. 

He had learned quickly that people were always out to get him and it was a world where the strong survived and the weak perished.

Even the man whom is his father was always out to get him.

He never believed in friendships, thinking it was just a ploy to get to him. He never learned in complimenting others or in speaking such sweet words as he believed it was just to lower his guard.

Yet, here he was making such feeble comparisons.

Glancing up, his heart skipped when he saw the brunette shift a bit, a hint of red dotting his cheeks. Why was the younger man embarrassed? But it only made him appear more adorable. Wesker wasn’t a liar and he wasn’t going to lie to himself when he thought the bodyguard was a handsome man.

Still, why was he thinking so much about the man? He had met many good-looking folks, both men and women, before and none of them had garnered such a reaction from him.

Swallowing thickly, Wesker then spoke up putting his pride aside for just a moment, “…M-My apologies.” 

“Huh, what?”

“I said, my apologies. Don’t make me repeat it again.” 

The brunette was stunned of this development. Albert Wesker never apologized. Ever.

But he just did. Chris just knew that the older man had to swallow his pride to even apologize to him.

“I-It’s not a problem.” Chris muttered, still trying to process what he had just heard.

Just then the phone rang, breaking the awkward silence permeating in between them. Taking out his phone, Chris internally groaned when he saw who the caller was.

Apparently he wasn’t very good at hiding that fact because Wesker’s mood suddenly shifted to barely hidden anger. “It’s him isn’t it?” The man asks quietly but Chris could hear the barely controlled rage lacing his words.

The bodyguard nods. “I’ll be quick and just give him the necessary details. Nothing more.”

“Fine by me. Just get it over and done with.”

Chris exited the room then to give Wesker some privacy and he figured he didn’t want to hear what his father was going to say or what he would have to tell Spencer. Not to mention that whenever Spencer was furious, he would be screaming over the phone so loudly that everyone else in close proximity could hear him even when he wasn't on loudspeaker and the volume had been turned down quite low.

It was a gut feeling that Chris figured Spencer was still as furious as on the day when he informed him that Wesker would have to be hospitalized and would result in a one-sided screaming match once more.

Picking up the call, he greets the former President of Umbrella politely. “Good morning Mr. Spencer.”

He was completely right as once again, the other man on the phone starts yelling at him. Oh boy, this was going to be a long one he just knows it.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by quickly after the call and the next thing Chris knew, the arrowhead on his watch struck midnight. Sitting by Wesker’s bed, hunger pangs suddenly struck him and his stomach growled loudly. He realized he hadn’t eaten the entire day at all and his stomach was not too keen of that.

What he would kill for a burger right now.

Luckily for him, the cafeteria in the hospital was open 24/7 although they didn’t exactly serve the most delicious food out there. Still, he wasn’t going to complain about it.

His stomach growled even louder protesting its need for food. He figured he should get going before the growls of his hungry stomach woke the blond man whom was currently sleeping on the hospital bed.

But just as he was about to get up from his seat, Wesker shifted and then suddenly woke up, gasping for air as he clutches his chest.

“Mr. Wesker? Wesker!?” Chris cries out in alarm, all formalities gone as panic and fear gripped him.

The man in question cried out, grimacing in pain and bending over, still clutching his chest as he desperately tries to breathe but finding it very difficult.

The heart-rate that was steady earlier was now a rapid jumble of unsteady beats and the monitor blared its alarm loudly, assaulting Chris’s ears by its loud sirens and making his fear and panic only skyrocket even more.

“Wesker hold on!” Chris cries out as he gets a hold of the call button and quickly presses it hoping that the staff would come soon.

“C-Can’t… breathe…” Wesker gasps, a sheen of sweat now on his very pale face. Reaching forth, Chris clutches his hand tightly repeatedly telling him that help was coming.

 _‘Why are they taking too long!? Where the hell are they?’_ Chris panicked internally. Was he going to watch the man die before his very eyes?

“They’re coming Wesker. Just hold on! Try to breathe! Take in slow deep breaths!” 

Wesker attempted to do so, but he found it was getting increasingly difficult to do so. It was like his lungs could barely move and wouldn't obey him. He could feel his heart beating unsteadily and knocking against his ribs so hard that it made his chest ache. He could barely even hear Chris telling him to try to breathe as his heartbeat boomed in his ears.

“I’m… trying.” Wesker gasps, gripping onto Chris’s hand as if it were a lifeline. Chris bit down on his tongue as the grip tightened to near painful levels. He didn’t want Wesker to back off out of fear from hurting him when it was clear the man needed an anchor of support right now.

Time seemed to crawl to a slow and then it seemed to speed up when the brunette heard the door slam open and he was pulled back by a few of the medical staff whilst a nurse and the same cardiologist from before checked on Wesker. 

“What happened?” The nurse demanded.

“H-He woke up finding it difficult to breathe! Just help him!” Chris told them.

“We’ll do just that. We can take it from here.” The nurse said. “You’ll have to wait outside however.”

Now the young man was in a dilemma. He didn’t want to leave Wesker’s side fearing that if he did so that it would be the last time he would see Wesker alive. But the staff members insisted he leave and wait so that they could treat their patient.

Outnumbered and knowing that he couldn’t do much right now, Chris obliged and removed himself from the room, looking back over his shoulder and catching a glimpse of the experienced medical team attempting to help Wesker before he then closes the door.

Minutes ticked by but to Chris it was like an eternity as he waited in the hallway with bated breath. Did Wesker make it? Or was he dead? All sorts of questions and worst-case scenarios ravaged through his thoughts only amplifying the fears and worries he already held. Eventually, the doctor exited and Chris immediately went up to him dreading for the worst news possible. “How is he? Is he… Is he okay? What caused him to not be able breathe back there?”

“Mr. Wesker is currently stable and resting. I’ve drawn some of his blood to send off to the lab and hopefully figure out what caused this episode. Until then I can’t tell you much of what happened as I do not have all the information.” The doctor explained.

“In the meantime, I’ve added some new medication and changed the dosage of his previous medications. Would you like to come in and see him?”

“Yes. I can… I can take it from here.” Chris replies before then stepping back into the room once more.

When his eyes landed on the man on the bed, Chris couldn’t help but think how much paler Wesker appeared to be. He looked more like a corpse than a live, breathing person. For a second, he actually thought that Wesker was dead but the slow rise and fall of the man’s chest and the oxygen mask now strapped over Wesker's face fogging up with each breath he took reassured him that the blond was not.

Breathing out a long sigh of relief that he didn’t realize he was holding in, Chris then walks over to the side of the bed quietly as he didn’t want to wake Wesker. But the man seemed to have heard him and woke up when Chris reached his side.

“Um… how are you feeling?”

“…Like shit.” The blond murmurs, his words slightly muffled by the oxygen mask. 

The older man didn’t like the oxygen mask as it made him feel slightly claustrophobic but he couldn’t deny that the pure oxygen flowing through it was a great relief for his poor lungs. This was by far one of the worst episodes he had in a while.

“Wesker, what the hell just happened?”

The blond raised a brow to being addressed by just his last name but didn’t comment on it, “That… was just one of the many episodes I’ve had throughout my life.”

“Why… Why are you telling this to me so calmly? How are you not concerned of your own life? You couldn’t even breathe!” Chris exclaimed, unnerved by how calm the man was. How could Wesker have so little disregard of his life?

“I’ve had so many of these episodes that I’ve gotten used to it. It’s nothing.”

Chris couldn’t believe what he just heard. “Nothing? Nothing!? How can you just say that what happened to you was nothing? You could have died!”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Then make me understand, Wesker. For crying out loud, I only know you have a heart condition but I don’t even know if it’s a serious or a mild condition. I don’t even know what it is!”

“It’s none of your business. And why do you care? Worried that your paycheck will stop if I drop dead on your watch?” The man mocks Chris once more, throwing up the old accusation from a few days ago. 

“Again with the paycheck... Fuck the paycheck! I could care less about it! Get it through your thick skull that I’m just worried about you!” Chris explodes. He was just so frustrated with the other man. Why couldn’t Wesker just see that he was worried about him? Why couldn’t he just believe that he had no nefarious reason for caring about him?

Wesker was once more taken aback of this. He thought that it was just a one-time thing that Chris threw out there to get him to relent to staying in the hospital and that was it but here he comes proclaiming his concern for him again. Was this just a ploy to get him to lower his guard down again?

But when his eyes met Chris’s own blue orbs, all he saw was that pure honesty once more. Such honesty that it made his heart twist painfully and it wasn’t because of his condition.

“Please fill me in what’s going on so I can help you, Wesker.” Chris pleads, no longer caring for any formalities. Right now, there was a much more problematic situation on hand. Not being addressed by your proper title is not it.

Falling back onto the chair by the bedside, Chris sighs tiredly. 

“Please, just help me out here so I can help you.”

The bodyguard’s soft plea was enough to make the walls around Wesker's heart break even more and for the first time in a very long time, he shared the details of his condition with another soul whom wasn't a doctor. “My heart condition is a defect I’ve had since I was born. According to the doctor, the muscles of my heart is weak and is progressively getting weaker over the years. Recently, the pacemaker that’s ensuring my heart beats a normal rhythm has also not been functioning properly.”

“When? When did this recent development happen?”

“…About half a year ago. The cardiologist then, not the current one I’m seeing now, told me that I… I only have about a few years left.”

“Jesus.”

“So now you know.”

“And what about Mr. Spencer? What the hell was he doing when you were a kid? Did he not try to take care of you at all? Did he not try to search for any treatments out there that would save your life? Because from what I’ve been having conversations with him, it sounds like he doesn’t care about you. At all!”

Wesker merely turned away, refusing to look at Chris in the eye. “I’m not surprised.” He murmurs.

Chris was shocked. While he was suspicious of Spencer’s means of treatment towards his son, he never expected Wesker to come forward and admit what he had been suspecting for quite a while. “What do you mean?”

“The man only took me to see the appointments so long as the cardiologist can keep me alive. He didn’t even keep track of my medication and didn’t even know when I’ve run out of them until I told him or I had an episode. He figured that just putting me on a heart transplant list was good enough.” Wesker explained without nary a single emotion on his face.

The bodyguard was just appalled. And then he saw red. “How could he have done that!? You’re his son!”

“He sees me as his tool. A puppet.”

“Well then, he’s a shitty father.”

Wesker turns then, a strange look on his face. “You insulted my father, your client. And you’re upset.”

“Oh for the love of-, of course I’m upset, Wesker. This… This isn’t right!” How could he not see that? How could he just think that was normal? How could he just be so accepting of it?

“Then you’re the first one to go against the old man for that.”

What kind of hellish upbringing did Wesker have that even those around him think it was normal? Where were his aunts, uncles, grandparents and other family members in all this? He figured that there was more to the story and that the blond was still keeping things hidden from him but it was clear the man wasn't too keen on talking more of the subject.

While he did wish to know more, he didn’t want to push the other man and felt it would be best left up to Wesker's accord. “Of course. It’s my job to protect you. That is after all what your ‘father’ hired me for even if I have to defend you from the person who hired me in the first place. And plus, even if it isn’t, I can’t just leave someone who’s been through so much shit.” Chris said vehemently. 

Wesker blinked, surprised at the bodyguard’s vehemence. It had been so long since he had someone defend him like this. The last being his dear friends William and Annette. And yet now, there was someone else here who wished to defend and protect him too. Someone that genuinely cared for his well-being. 

It all just seemed like a dream and he feared that he would wake up anytime soon to find that this was just his mind playing tricks on him again. But feeling the air on his face pumping through the oxygen mask, the soft beeps of his heartbeat echoing in his ears, and those blue sincere orbs looking back at him told him it wasn't. This was happening. 

“…Thank you.” Wesker murmurs, overwhelmed of this revelation.

Chris slowly calms down and shoots Wesker a kind smile. Again something that the blond was not familiar with. It had been so long since someone had smiled to him with such kindness.

“Not a problem. Now get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... there's more angst here. And Sherry's gonna make an appearance here however it won't be under the best of circumstances.   
> Spencer is his usual dick self here again.   
> Wesker and Chris, well, things are slowly getting better between them. How so? Read on to find out!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ever since that night, their relationship had changed for the better between them even after Wesker was finally dismissed from the hospital with a clean bill of health. What was once a tense and cold silence between them was now an amicable relationship. 

Hell, they even went out to a café to grab some coffee once!

Although initially, Chris had protested over Wesker drinking coffee as he feared that the caffeine would mess up Wesker’s heart. Wesker had reassured him vehemently that he had drunk coffee before and it never gave him a problem.

"A little bit of caffeine won't outright kill me, Redfield. Don't be such a mother hen." Wesker had said exasperatedly. 

The brunette hadn't believed him and still kept an eye on the blond in case he did have an episode. When he didn't, it was then that Chris believed him with an internal sigh of relief. 

Despite this, Chris didn’t even know if what they had in between them would classify as a growing friendship.

While Wesker was now a bit more polite and open towards him and he didn’t mind being called by his name, he was still pretty much closed off and didn’t seem to want to share anything more than just what was already said back in the hospital.

When he had tried to ask about his other family members, the blond had merely told him that they were gone and would not say anymore on it.

It always left him wondering. What was Wesker’s childhood like aside from having a father whom was a complete asshole and having to deal with such a worsening heart condition? Did he have any friends? What about his other family members? Where was Wesker’s mother and what had happened to her?

These were all the questions that would leave him awake at night, unable to get even a wink of sleep as his thoughts all came back to the secretive President of Umbrella.

And then one day, all of those questions were finally answered. He just hated how it came to be.

* * *

“We have to go.” Wesker simply said as he walked past the bodyguard without even a single glance at him.

“Go? Go where? Is this for business?” Chris asks, stunned and confused of what was going on. He had been sitting on the couch watching the birds flying in the sky through the ceiling-high glass windows of the office when Wesker’s phone rang.

He had figured it was just another business dealing when Wesker answered it and didn’t mind much of it. However a minute later, Wesker abruptly stood up and grabbed his coat, starting for the door and calling for him to join him without even looking at him and now here they were heading for the elevators to go down to the parking lot.

“It’s none of your business.”

“It is my business, Wesker. So can you please tell me what is going on? Is it a death threat?” It couldn't be though. He had hooked up his phone to Wesker’s phone system and email inbox so that he would be alerted for such threats but his phone hadn’t even buzzed.

What was truly going on?

“I can’t explain it right now. I just need you to come with me.”

Chris didn’t like this and wanted to probe in but the upset look on Wesker’s face stopped him. Whatever had clearly made him upset, it had to be something big. It couldn’t be Spencer because if it were him, the grouch would have been yelling at Wesker over the phone and he would have heard of it.

Deciding to keep quiet for now, he just followed Wesker to his car. Once buckling in, the blond drove out of the parking lot and down the road as if he was running late. Which was so unlike him. 

“Woah slow down!” Chris cried out, gripping onto his seat for dear life.

Wesker simply ignored him and just seemed to press on the gas pedal harder. Many a time, Chris panicked when Wesker would drive so fast just passing the red light by the skin of their teeth and switching lanes in tight spots. He had told Wesker to slow down but again the man merely ignored him. Eventually, they reached their destination. Whatever Chris had been expecting, he was not expecting to arrive at a police station.

_'What the hell?'_

Quickly parking in a spot closest to the entrance of the station, Wesker practically nearly leaped out of the vehicle and Chris followed suit right behind, jogging up to catch up with the blond. Entering the station, Chris wondered who was in trouble when Wesker suddenly stopped in his tracks. 

“Wesker? What’s wron-?” He couldn't finish his question when he saw what Wesker was looking at. Or rather whom.

A little girl with blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail, covered in soot and dirt and just crying her eyes out. An officer with dirty blonde hair squatting down to be on the same level as the little girl was trying to comfort her but failing. It seemed no matter what the officer said, the little girl couldn’t be calmed.

“Sherry.” Wesker suddenly called out to her, surprising Chris.

_‘Sherry? Who is this Sherry?'_ He wondered.

The little girl seemed to respond to her name being called and lifted her head up to see who had called her. When she saw the blonde-haired man wearing his signature dark shades, the tears flowed faster and she ran right straight for Wesker. 

“Uncle Albert!” The little girl, Sherry, bawled. In the blink of an eye, Wesker was on his knees and had embraced the little girl in a tight hug, holding her close as the little girl bawled into his shoulder, soaking his coat. This stunned Chris. Wesker hated having his clothes messed up so to see him letting this little girl that he seemed to know make a mess of his expensive suit coat without even a word of complaint turned his world upside down.

He never expected Wesker to have another side to him. A caring side. It was clear that this was a side that Wesker kept under tight wraps and reserved not for anyone. All except for this little girl.

“I came as soon as I heard.”

“M-Mommy and D-Daddy… T-They’re…”

“Ssshh. It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me anything. I know.” Wesker murmurs, but Chris noticed how Wesker's voice seemed to tremble. 

That only made Sherry cry ever harder.

Just who is this child? Where are her parents? Did Wesker know this little girl's parents? 

A sinking feeling started to settle into his stomach then as a creeping suspicion started to fill his thoughts of what had happened to this child’s parents.

“Thank you for contacting me, Officer Kennedy.” He heard Wesker speak softly.

“Your welcome, Mr. Wesker. I do apologize it took longer than needed because we had to scroll through all the contacts of the victims and we found you as the listed emergency contact.” The man said as he got back up onto his feet. 

“How did this happen?” Wesker asked, trying to sound strong but he was failing miserably.

Even the young officer seemed to be failing at putting up a strong front. “The culprit didn’t stop at the red light just as Mr. Birkin started to make a left turn. It was a head on collision and unfortunately both Mr. and Mrs. Birkin did not survive. Their daughter was in the back seat and buckled in and this might be what saved her life but we are still investigating the scene as we speak.” The officer explained sadly. “I’m sorry for your loss, Mr. Wesker. For you both.” The young man said, giving his condolences. 

Chris’s stomach immediately sank. He didn't want to believe it but his suspicions were right. It had been a car accident that ripped this little girl’s parents away from her. Just like how he and his sister’s parents were torn from them.

_‘No. Now isn’t the time.’_ He tells himself, shoving down the memories of that horrid night.

“…I understand. I’ll… I’ll be taking her home now.”

“Of course. We will contact you when there is further updates.”

Gently picking Sherry up, Wesker then gets back onto his feet and starts heading for the entrance carrying the little girl in his arms.

Chris quickly followed suit and they headed back to the car but just as he was about to reach the car first, he heard Wesker ask him, “Could you please drive the car for now back to my apartment, Chris? It would be much appreciated.”

The bodyguard stilled. Wesker had never called him by his name. It was always Redfield or Mr. Redfield. So for Wesker to call him by his name it probably meant that the blond must be breaking apart at the seams emotionally.

“Yeah sure. I can do that.”

“Thank you.”

Once both men were seated and buckled in and Sherry secured as well, Chris got the car started and drove out to the streets. From the corner of his eye, he watches Wesker attempting to comfort the poor child whom was still sobbing in his arms. He saw the mask that Wesker usually puts up cracking, saw how upset Wesker was from the furrow of his brows and his mouth set in a grim line. 

Whomever the Birkins were, it was clear that Wesker cared about them. Perhaps they were the only people that he cared about and they in turn must have cared about him.

And now they were gone. All except for their daughter.

* * *

Sitting on the posh couch that he knew was way out of his budget, Chris waited for Wesker to return from his bedroom. As he sat there, sympathy and sorrow tugged on his heartstrings as he remembered the little girl sobbing in Wesker's arms, unable to be calmed.

It was only out of sheer exhaustion and shock from the traumatic events that eventually quieted down the little girl and by the time they reached Wesker's apartment, she had fallen asleep. Deciding to let her rest, both men quietly entered the apartment not wanting to wake her up as it was clear that the little girl needed it. 

So while Wesker went to put Sherry to bed, Chris waited in his living room as he didn’t want to intrude too much on their privacy. After all, he was still a stranger in Wesker's life and even more so to Sherry. 

Suddenly, his phone buzzed repeatedly. Slipping it out of his pocket, he looks at the screen to see whom was calling him and never in his life was he so tempted to toss his phone at the wall when he saw the name on the screen.

** SPENCER **

He wasn’t a tad bit surprised, having figured his client was bound to contact him no doubt because of him and Wesker missing the entire day.

He really didn’t want to answer the call but he knew that if he did avoid the man, Spencer would be on his heels like a dog, calling him again and again after each missed call. All that mattered was himself and the company, be damned everyone else and their lives. 

So with a resigned sigh, Chris lowers the volume and then answers the call, setting the phone on the coffee table in front of him and bracing himself for the screaming that was about to happen over the phone.

“Hello, Mr. Spencer.” He addressed the man calmly.

Just as he predicted, the man started to yell over the phone. “WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO RIGHT NOW? I’VE BEEN INFORMED THAT YOU TWO WENT MISSING THE ENTIRE DAY!”

“We had personal matters to deal with.”

“I COULD CARE LESS IF YOU HAVE PERSONAL MATTERS! I KNOW THIS ISN’T MY SON’S APPOINTMENT AS HE ALREADY HAD ONE TWO WEEKS AGO AND HE WAS ALREADY DISMISSED FROM THE HOSPITAL A WEEK AGO! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!”

“Look Mr. Spencer, I would appreciate it if you stop yelling.” Even with the volume turned down and his phone not on loudspeaker, the man’s yells could still be heard booming throughout the living room. And he didn’t want Sherry to wake up because of one old man’s temper.

“DO NOT FORGET WHO HIRED YOU! I COULD REVOKE IT ANYTIME SO DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!”

Hands slowly curling into fists, Chris tried to control the rage swelling within him and not lose his temper. He really didn’t want to lose it and wake Sherry up.

But before he could answer, Wesker suddenly swipes the phone off the coffee table and starts telling Spencer to back off. “Keep it down and stop harassing the bodyguard, Spencer.” Wesker spoke, his tone as cold as ice that it made Chris shiver.

“YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS YOUR FATHER, BOY!” Spencer spat which made Wesker roll his eyes in annoyance. “NOW EXPLAIN YOURSELF, WHERE WERE YOU AND THE BODYGUARD THAT I HIRED YOU THIS AFTERNOON?”

“I went to collect Sherry.”

“Sherry? AS IN SHERRY BIRKIN? THE BIRKINS’ DAUGHTER?”

“Yes.”

“I HAD ORDERED YOU TO NOT SEE THEM EVER AGAIN!” The brunette sat there stunned and disgusted over the old man's actions. So Spencer knew the Birkins but my god to attempt to order Wesker to not see them at all?

“You do not get to order me around like a dog. I’m a grown man, I can make my own decisions.” Wesker snarls.

“Clearly you are failing in that department if you choose to hang around with those who only distract you! This is why I stepped in!” Spencer yells, not as loud as a few seconds ago which was a relief for their poor ears.

“They never did distract me from my position as President of the company! You merely think they are but I do not!”

“We could argue this all night long but I demand to know this! Why did you go to see their daughter!?”

“William and Annette were killed in a car accident. The police contacted me to ask if I could come by to pick Sherry up. I could not just leave her.”

“Tch, you are too sentimental Albert and this is what has always made you weak! This is why the company is failing!” Chris thought he had seen it all but this, this was just horrid. He was appalled and furious at how cold-hearted Spencer was to simply just brush off the deaths of the parents of a little girl and of people that Wesker clearly cared about. 

“I never asked to inherit the company, old man! You forced this position onto me!” Wesker shouts, now losing it.

“Regardless of what you feel on this matter, you are my heir to the company and you will choose to do what is right for the company! So now tell me where is this Sherry now? I do not need her distracting you any further than necessary!”

“It is none of your business!”

“It is my busi-!” Wesker immediately ends the call no longer wanting to hear his father screaming like a banshee at him and demanding to know every bit of his life. Taking off his shades, he pinches the bridge of his nose as he felt an oncoming headache.

_‘For fuck’s sake, why can’t he just leave me be!? Why can’t he just let me live my life!?’_ A loud crack suddenly pierced the air and dropping his hand from his nose, Wesker then looks down to see that he had accidentally crushed his shades that he had held in his other hand.

“Great.” He mutters angrily.

“Oh shit, Wesker. Let me check your hand.” Chris says, getting up and coming over to Wesker’s side, taking the man’s hand.

“I’m fine.” He snaps. 

“I still need to check in case if you cut yourself Wesker.” 

The man relents then, too drained to argue any further. Gently peeling the man’s fingers off the broken pair of shades, Chris quickly removes the broken shades setting it onto the coffee table and checks Wesker's hand for any wounds that could have been caused by the broken shards. Thankfully, there was no deep cuts adorning the man’s palm.

Taking Wesker's hand, the brunette then leads Wesker to the couch. “Take a seat. Take some deep breaths. Forget about him.”

“I apologize. You didn’t have to hear and see that.”

“What? No! You don’t need to apologize to me Wesker. You weren’t in the wrong.”

Taking in a deep breath, Wesker presses his face into his palms just feeling utterly drained and yet so angry at the same time. His whole frame started to tremble as the hatred he held deep in his lonely soul started to surge forth, roaring at him and telling him to tear apart the closest thing he could reach for.

“I hate him.”

“Understandable. After what I just heard, I’m not surprised.” Chris said, just as furious. 

“...I’ve just had it with him, Chris. I just want him gone!” He mumbles angrily. He never asked to be born like this. To be born to such an insufferable and uncaring father whom beat him and some days would hold his medications away to 'mold' him and not give a damn about his health. To be born only for him to become Spencer’s puppet for the company and to lose everyone he cherishes.

He hadn’t realized he was even crying until he felt the hot tears dripping onto his palms. Pulling back, he stares at the wet droplets on his pale hands. Seeing those tears just seemed to break something in him and he suddenly found that he just couldn’t stop the sobs that escaped his mouth.

He’d already spent all his tears years ago. So why was he crying?

Seeing the tears running down Wesker’s face, Chris quickly wraps an arm around Wesker’s shoulders and pulls him in letting the blond man rest against him, holding him close in a comforting embrace. “You can cry. It’s okay, Wesker. You just lost your friends and had to deal with an insufferable man.”

“I… I can’t.” He had to stay strong.

“You’ve gone through so much today and so much throughout your entire life. It’s okay to let it out. Just let it out, Wesker. There’s no shame in it.” Chris reassures him.

And just like that, Wesker finally lets the walls fall, letting the tears fall as he sobs out his grief, his rage, his hatred and his sorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, I had been thought that five or six chapters would be enough but apparently as I continued to type more, I found out that won't be enough so I've extended the fic to eight chapters! 
> 
> There's gonna be some angst, and some fluff, and an short appearance of another character in this chapter.   
> And oh boy, by the end things are going to step up a notch in between Chris and Wesker.

“So you’re Sherry’s godfather?” Chris asks, draping a thick blanket he found from the guest bedroom over his and Wesker's shoulders. 

Wesker nods, taking a sip of the hot chocolate Chris had made earlier as he basks in the much appreciated warmth of the wool blanket. “I am. It had been quite a shock when William and Annette asked me to be her godfather but it was also a great honor of which I accepted gladly.” He mutters. 

"Thank you for the drink."

"Hey, it's not a problem. You could never go wrong with hot chocolate." 

Wesker chuckled, agreeing with Chris there. It was a kind gesture on Chris's part offering to make some hot chocolate to help sooth his frayed nerves when he didn't have to do so after he had let out all the pent up emotions he had been holding in for the longest time. He had never felt so free at the end of it, like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. 

"I had been craving for the drink for some time but I must have forgotten I still had some in the pantry."

"The Albert Wesker being a forgetful guy? Now that's what you don't see everyday." Chris jokes. 

"Ha ha ha, laugh it up." 

"Calm down!" Chris laughs, elbowing Wesker in the ribs gently. "I was just messing with you." 

Wesker huffed in annoyance, opting to take another sip of his warm drink and ignoring the brunette seated close to him.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask, what is Sherry like?" 

“She’s a very bright girl and very smart. Not surprising since her own parents are both very smart folk and work as Principal Investigators in two separate labs with their own respective teams.” Memories of a time when they were so much younger, when their lives weren't as hectic as it was now, fleeted through his thoughts. He had been so happy then, even smiling more until Spencer tore it away just like he always did.

And now, he won't be able to make more happy memories with them. Nor will Sherry ever again. The thought of his grieving goddaughter made him grip the cup he was holding a bit harder to the point it started to crack.

“Now I don’t know how she will be.” This no doubt would inevitable scar her forever and Wesker wished he could take the pain away from his goddaughter so long as she would be happy again. Hell, he would gladly take on the pain she bore deep in her heart. Unbeknownst to Wesker, there was someone with him that had felt the same pain as Sherry did. 

Having been in the same shoes that Sherry was now going through, Chris understood it all too well. He and his sister had never been the same since they got that call late in the middle of the night. “…Do you have any plans for her?”

Did he? He had not had a single plan since he picked Sherry up from the police station. Not even when he had received the call from that officer, Leon Kennedy. Sherry had no other family. He was the only one closest being to a family member and he couldn't just abandon her. It was then that he made up his mind on what he should do next, although it concerned him that his plan may not come to fruition. 

“I’m going to adopt her. William’s and Annette’s parents have long since passed and neither of them have any siblings.” Wesker said, but Chris could tell something was bothering the other man.

“Somehow I feel there’s something bothering you about this?”

Setting his drink onto the coffee table, Wesker sighs and leans back against the couch, “It’s Spencer.”

Of course it is. “What about him?”

“Since you’ve now seen first-hand of how controlling he is, I fear that he would try to put a stop to the adoption process.”

“Surely he can’t do that?”

Wesker shakes his head and gives a sad chuckle. “You don’t know how far and how deep his connections are, Chris. They’ve even extended to the criminal underworld. He has eyes and ears everywhere so you can see why it has been difficult for me to forge my own life.”

“Good god.”

“There’s no god except him. He thinks he’s above the law and that he's a god whose rules are absolute.”

“Fuck that and fuck him!” Chris growls, curling his arm tighter around Wesker. “You deserve so much more than him as well as Sherry.”

Never in his life was the brunette so tempted to just head to Spencer’s home and punch him in the face, consequences be damned.

But that wouldn't help Wesker in adopting Sherry. But he knew someone who could. “I’m going to help Sherry be adopted by you, Wesker. And I know just exactly how.”

Shocked pale blue eyes spun to meet Chris’s own. “W-What?” Wesker gapes. Surely he had misheard that.

“What? You think Spencer is the only that has connections in the business? I have a friend and she can help you here.”

"How so?" 

“Well... for one, she’s good at swiping a few things from those who truly deserve it.” Chris explained trying to paint his friend in a good light but Wesker was not amused of it. 

“So she’s a thief.” The blond said with a deadpanned expression on his face.

Chris blanched at that. “That's kind of a bit harsh. She’s more of an expert in espionage.”

That made Wesker roll his eyes in annoyance. “How does that make it any better than what you're saying and how is that going to help me here?”

“I’m getting to that, hold your horses.” Chris said.

“Since Spencer always keeps tabs on you, I figured what if we can misdirect Spencer’s attention from what you with my friend's help?”

A thoughtful look crossed Wesker’s handsome features and then he smiled coldly which sent shivers down Chris's spine. 

"I like this plan."

"Alright. So what is the one thing that Spencer can't be parted from like ever?" 

“There is one. It would drive him absolutely mad if it was gone and distract him plenty enough the longer its missing.”

“Great! What is it?”

“It’s a plant.”

The brunette blinked. “A… plant?” 

“It’s actually the flower that he founded the company for. Sonnentreppe or otherwise also known as Stairway of the Sun. This flower is basically the lifeblood of all the manufactured products the company produces. Without it, there would be no product and the longer the company is without the flower, well then… you can fill in the blanks.”

“But… you’ll be affected by this too.”

Wesker merely shrugged. “Like what you just heard earlier from our little 'chat', Spencer forced this position on me. If the company were to go underground I could give a rat’s ass about it and I have enough money in my accounts to be able to start my own life.” At least the salary as President of Umbrella was good and he had been saving up it slowly over the years across the many accounts he had made, accounts that he ensured Spencer would never hear a peep about.

That was at least one thing that he could hold over Spencer’s head.

The brunette laughed. He shouldn’t have been surprised Wesker always had something up his sleeve considering how tactical he was. “Alright then, I’ll make the call.” Chris said.

But before he could pull out his phone, a loud cry erupted from Wesker’s bedroom. Without a moment's hesitation, both men immediately got up and rushed to the room, bursting in to find Sherry crying and curling up under the blankets whilst clutching a pillow. “Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Albert!” 

Without a single second, Wesker had made his way to the bed and swoops Sherry into a tight hug, doing his best to reassure her that he was here. That she wasn't alone anymore. “I’m here, Sherry. It’s going to be fine. I’m here now.” He coos.

“But Mommy and Daddy… they’re gone!”

“I know. I’m so sorry.” Sherry wailed even louder and buries her face into the blond’s loose black shirt, her cries an intelligible mess of pleads for her parents to come back and not leave her. Even Wesker couldn’t stop the tears from running down his face as he listened to his goddaughter’s cries.

Even Chris couldn’t stop the tears slipping out of the corner of his eyes. It reminded him painfully of himself trying to comfort his grieving sister even though he was grieving too over the death of their parents. He couldn't take it anymore watching these two be in so much pain and he wanted to help them, especially Sherry. 

He quietly approached the bed, and sat on the edge of the bed close to Wesker's side, reaching forth and resting a hand on Wesker’s shoulder as a means to comfort the older man.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Chris says then once the girl had quieted down and was now sniffling. The teary-eyed little girl turned then, looking right at the brunette and wondering who this stranger sitting on her godfather's bed was.

“I… I’ve been where you’ve been. When I was younger, mine and my little sister’s parents were… were taken away from us in a car accident. I know what you're feeling right now because I myself felt it too.”

Wesker was now looking at him but the brunette paid no heed, simply continuing to speak to the little girl. “It’s hard. It’s very hard but you’ll be able to smile again someday and you’re not alone. You have your godfather here and he’ll be there for you no matter what.”

The little girl looks up at the blond man, her eyes starting to well up with tears again. “Promise?”

“I promise, Sherry. I’ll never leave you. I’ll always be here for you.” Wesker promised. The little girl in his arms started to cry once more, planting her cheek on his chest as she sobs. But this time, she felt a semblance of relief and hope in the storm of helplessness, sorrow and grief she was trapped in.

Shooting Chris a grateful look, Wesker mouths him a silent thank you. He had been shocked to learn of the brunette’s loss and it pained him that Chris had to go through such a painful moment in his life.

He never knew of the brunette’s hardships as he never shared any personal details of his life but now that he knew, he wished he could have been there for the brunette when it all happened. Just how much did Spencer keep him in the cage of his making and never allowed him to exit his prison?

If he had, he would have made friends, perhaps even run into Chris when they were younger and even become friends with him despite their clashing personalities.

He imagined it all but that was just it. They were imaginations, figments of a life he wished he had that his mind conjured up.

But now Chris was here and slowly becoming a part of his life. He was glad that he had Chris right here, not just in helping him comfort Sherry but also just being there for him.

God knows what his state of mind would be if Chris weren’t here right now.

* * *

Contacting Jill was easy enough for Chris but hatching up the plan to steal the flower had proven to be quite difficult. Luckily for them, Wesker gladly obliged in helping him and his friend formulate the plan, providing them with all the details of Spencer’s home and where the plant would most likely be stored.

“Secret rooms? Trap doors? Just how paranoid is he?” Jill had asked, stunned of all the details Wesker gave to her.

“Very.” Wesker had merely said and left it at that.

Soon enough, the day of the plot arrived and Jill managed to successfully pull it off, calling Chris to let him know that she had the package and would keep it with her just as instructed.

"You sure you don't want to know where I store it?"

"Yeah. It's better that way for the both of us."

"Alright then." She replied before bidding her friend a goodnight and hung up. 

It had been very noticeable when the next day, Spencer had only contacted him just once for an update and then quickly hung up. Over time, the calls began to lessen the old man rarely contacted him nowadays but when Spencer did one day contacted him, he was very calm but he could tell of the worry and rage underneath that calm demeanor.

He and Wesker had laughed so hard right after he told him of what Spencer was like during the call back in the blond's apartment, and started talking about what Spencer must be thinking or going through now that his beloved plant was gone. Hell, Wesker had even popped open the wine bottle in celebration and they had toasted to a successful plan.

"He cares more about the plant than me. Imagine caring about a plant!" Wesker had snorted. 

"If he loves plants so much, he should have just gotten into gardening!" Chris had joked which only made Wesker howl with laughter. 

Sherry’s adoption process was also successful and there had been no opposition to it from Spencer just as according to plan.

Over the coming months, Wesker and Chris took on the role of Sherry's guardians, taking care of her and helping her through her grief and adjusting to her new life. Slowly the little girl that Wesker knew so well started to return albeit changed from the person she once was.

While she did eventually return to her cheery self, the naïve innocence she once had was now gone, evident by how slightly dull her eyes were from the pain and trauma forever scarred in her.

Still, they were able to make many a happy memories. Playing in the park and a few times at the beach, dropping her off at school and picking her up, eating meals together at the table and chatting up their days, watching movies and so much more. They even let Sherry pull them in all sorts of games that she wanted them to play with her, be it teatime with her dolls or UNO in which Chris would always get destroyed by both Sherry and Wesker. The brunette had sworn those two must have teamed up but they would just act all innocent and he wouldn't be able to prove it much to his dismay! 

But the best that came out of all this was that Wesker’s heart hadn’t given him trouble so long as he took his medications. Not to mention, the man appeared less weary and troubled.

It was like looking at another side of Wesker. A side that was never to be allowed out by Spencer no matter what.

He wondered some days if Wesker had been born into a loving home, even with his heart condition, would he have been that person? It saddened the brunette as much as it gave him joy knowing thinking of such ‘what-ifs’. But now, maybe he could help it bring it to fruition.

He was not going to stop helping Wesker nor stop protecting him anytime soon and it wasn’t because of his job. He just wanted to.

* * *

"Hey Wesker, I'm back! I got what you asked for from the store-. Hey, where's everybody?" 

There was no sign of Wesker and Sherry in the living room and when he checked the kitchen, they weren't there either. Figuring that they must be in either Wesker's or Sherry's bedroom, he went to check. Deciding to check the guest bedroom that had been turned into Sherry's bedroom, he heads there first and as soon as he entered, he lost it. 

Chris had never laughed so hard when he had stepped into the bedroom and saw Wesker sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor with colorful clips and ribbons adorning every inch of the blond’s head looking disgruntled whist a giggling Sherry continued to add more.

“Very funny, Chris.” Wesker drawled out sarcastically but there was no bite to it.

“You’re so pretty now, Wesker!” Chris laughed.

“He is, isn’t he Uncle Chris?” Sherry giggled.

“Yes he is, Sherry. You did really well! Maybe you can become a hair stylist when you’re all grown up.”

“Really?” Sherry asked, eyes wide with excitement.

Chris nods. “I’m pretty sure of it.”

“What do you think Uncle Albert? Do you think I can become a hair stylist?” She asks the blond man, bouncing slightly with joy in front of him.

How could he stay mad at such a beaming ball of excitement and joy that was his goddaughter? A chuckle slips out of Wesker’s lips and he nods. “I’m sure of it. You have talent Sherry and whatever path you choose to use that talent, me and Mr. Redfield here will support it.”

Chris froze and so did Wesker, both of them turning their gazes at each other. Right now, Chris was still just his bodyguard and there had been no plans at all made of what would happen once the brunette's duty was over. Would they go their separate ways? Will they remain friends?

Will Spencer separate them and never let them see each other again?

“Uncle Albert? Are you okay?” Sherry asks, worried when both men suddenly became quiet.

Wesker blinked, pushing back all the worries plaguing him for now and turned his attention back on his goddaughter. “Yes. Yes I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure?” The little girl asks. Sherry had always been observant of her surroundings, a quirk of which she learned from her parents.

“Yes. I’m sure.” Wesker replies, shooting a look to Chris that they would have talk about this.

The brunette swallowed thickly. Wesker was right. They would have to talk about this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... I'm posting one more tonight. And just letting everyone know, there is going to be EXPLICIT SMUT here! 
> 
> It's going to get real steamy and I hope I did my best writing it out. But if anyone is not comfortable with reading smut, then please kindly wait until I post the next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks again for everyone's support! I really appreciate it!

Leaning against the railing of the balcony, Wesker watches the few cars still going about in the lit streets down far below as he lets himself be lost in his thoughts.

 _'What will happen to us in the future? Will we even have the chance to still see each other?' Will I even... be able to tell him the truth?'_ He wonders, unable to stop thinking about the bodyguard even for a second. He couldn't contemplate a life without Chris in it. While his world won't be as dark as it was with his goddaughter now in his life, it would still feel so dull and empty. He just couldn't fathom the thought of not having the one person whom protected him and cared about him gone forever. 

He was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard Chris step out onto the balcony from behind him until the clearing of a throat from the other man broke him out of his stupor.

“Mind if I join you?”

Jerking out from his thoughts, Wesker looks back over his shoulder at the brunette and nods. “I do not mind.”

Taking that as permission, the younger man walks over and moves to stand right next to Wesker and leans against the railing with their shoulders nearly touching. But instead of looking at the cars below, he gazes at the person by his side whom was once again focused on the cars below.

He takes in how Wesker’s pale features seemed to gleam like marble and his hair shimmer like liquid gold under the moon and stars making him appear as if he were of divinity. How those pale blue eyes now revealed to the world shone like ice. That sharp jawline that looked like it could cut glass and those lips…

Wait, why was he thinking of such things about Wesker? He was just a friend nothing more!

Isn’t he?

“What’s wrong?” Wesker suddenly asks, snapping Chris out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

The blond was now looking at him, a questioning look on his face. “I could feel your eyes on me. Is there something on my face?”

“N-No. It’s nothing.”

“Then what is it?”

Chris swallowed thickly. “It’s just… about us.” He mumbles. It was why he went to seek Wesker out in the first place after he had tucked Sherry in and made sure she was asleep.

Wesker knew that of course. It was what he was thinking about as well ever since they realized it earlier wondering what their future would look like. “I know.”

“You know that I won’t be your bodyguard forever.”

“I know.”

“I do still want to be in your life, Wesker.”

“I know that too. But…”

“But?” Chris asked, knowing fully well where this was going.

“Spencer would prevent you from doing so. Especially with how you’ve been defying him instead of following his orders. He won't let that slide.”

“I’m not afraid of the old man.”

“I’m not saying you are, Redfield.” Wesker says exasperatedly. “But you know of his far-reaching connections. He’ll always find a way. If there’s one thing about Spencer is that he’s persistent.”

“That’s never stopped me before.” Chris argued. "And I thought I told you to just call me by my name." 

Shaking his head, the blond sighs, “God, you’re so stubborn.”

“Hey, that stubbornness has helped you so far.” Chris shot back. 

Wesker then gave a short chuckle of amusement. “You’re right. It has indeed help us.”

The two then kept silent, staring intently at one another and memorizing every single detail on the other’s face. _“Was Chris always this handsome?’_ Wesker wondered now that he had a much closer look. While he knew Chris was a good-looking man, seeing him up close and personal now just seemed so different.

His heart skipped a beat when suddenly Chris leans in closer and apparently looking quite nervous. “Are we… friends, Wesker?” The brunette mumbles so softly that Wesker almost didn’t hear him.

A loaded question that had a hidden question behind it. Are they friends? They were for sure no longer at each other's throats unlike their earlier days. But Wesker just knew what the other man was asking for. “Are you suggesting we could be more?”

A shade of red dotted the brunette’s cheeks. “I mean… could we be? Do you even… want that?”

Did he? _'Yes.'_ The soft voice returned, whispering in his thoughts. The truth was, Wesker had wanted it for some time. While he had grown on to care for the brunette and saw him as a friend and confidant, seeing him be so gentle towards his goddaughter had stirred an strange emotion within the deep crevices of his broken soul.

It felt like the friendship they had yet so much deeper and far more intimate. Whenever he saw Chris playing with Sherry and making her laugh, it felt like butterflies were fluttering about in his stomach. Whenever Chris would pull him into a hug or smile, his heart would skip a beat.

He didn’t know what it was until he remembered a conversation he had with William many years ago, back when they were still in their early twenties.

_She just makes my heart skip a beat whenever she smiles! Or it just starts to beat so fast it feels like I just ran a marathon when she laughs at my jokes. I’m serious! She laughs at my horrid jokes! And whenever Annette shows up, I feel like butterflies want to erupt out of my stomach. Albert I… I think I’m falling in love with Annette._

It had made so much sense and when he had realized this, it had felt like his whole world had tipped on its axis and turned upside down. Upon his realization, he had tried everything in his power to stop himself from falling for Chris as he knew it would only spell trouble for them both.

But as the months went by, he found himself falling harder for the bodyguard.

He could lie as much as he wanted to himself that he was not in love with Chris but there was no point in denying it. It was just a matter of fact.

Biting his lower lip, Wesker finally confesses the truth, “Yes. I do.”

“Wait, what?”

“You asked me if I wanted for us to be more than just friends, well here’s your answer. I do.”

The brunette could only gape in shock which made Wesker shake his head. “Do I have to do everything myself?” He murmurs, cupping the back of Chris’s head and pushes him into a searing kiss.

Chris’s eyes widened when he felt Wesker’s lips on his own but slowly fluttered close as the kiss became more intense, feeling Wesker’s tongue slip into his mouth and grazing his own. Hearts pounding, the two broke apart when the need for air was too great and Chris rests his forehead against Wesker’s, their soft pants filling the space between them.

“This is… a bit overwhelming.”

“Of what?”

“First, learning that you wanted to be more than just friends with me and then pulling me into the most intense kiss I ever had.”

Wesker immediately blushed at that. “You’re too generous.”

“It’s the truth, Wesker.” Chris compliments the man, leaning in to press a soft kiss at the corner of the blond’s lips. Pressing his palm over Wesker’s sternum, Chris could feel the rapid pounding of the heart beneath and his brows furrow with worry.

“I am concerned about your heart however.”

“You’re not going to give me a heart attack, Chris.” Wesker murmurs, and the brunette would have caught wind of Wesker calling him by his name if he were not so concerned about possibly giving the man a heart attack from what was about to happen. 

“But-!” Before he could say more, Wesker places a finger on the brunette’s lips cutting him off. “So long as I take my medication which I have done so, I’ll be fine. Do you trust me?”

Was that ever any doubt? “Yes. I do trust you.”

“Then everything will be alright.” Wesker said barring any more arguments as he captures Chris’s lips once more in a heated kiss that made the brunette's toes curl.

Grabbing a fistful of Wesker’s loose shirt, Chris reels the blond in, their kissing getting even more heated and more passionate. Soft cries and moans would slip past their reddened lips as their bodies reacted to the adrenaline and pleasure running through their systems.

Pulling back slightly, Chris pants, “Bed. Now.”

Funny enough, Wesker had been thinking of the same idea.

* * *

They had nearly ran through the dark apartment wanting to get as fast as possible to Wesker's bedroom, their need for each other surmounting nearly all reasoning but not completely as they still remembered that Sherry was asleep. So they made their way down the hallway and past the bedroom quietly but quickly. The blond’s bedroom was situated on the far end of the hallway quite far from the guest bedroom so they weren’t too worried that Sherry would wake up from their antics. Still, to be on the safe side, they opted to lock the door and try to not make too much noise.

Once inside the dark bedroom, Wesker quickly locks the door behind him and just as he turned around, Chris had pushed the man against the door trapping him.

“Chris?” 

Chris shivered hearing his name slipping out of the older man's lips but kept quiet. Instead, he opted to bury his face into the crook of Wesker’s neck and nips at the pale skin of his throat making the older man gasp out loud from the immeasurable pleasure that hit him.

Shivering from the sensation, Wesker groaned when he felt Chris’s teeth grazing against his throbbing pulse. Wanting more, he brought his hands up and grabs Chris’s hips to hold him close as the brunette continues to tease the skin of his neck. He nearly bruised Chris’s hips when the brunette bit his throat a tad harder breaking skin.

Pulling back, Wesker’s mouth ran dry when he saw the blood dotting Chris’s lips and he could feel his heart pick up speed. It shouldn’t have been such an arousing sight but it was and he could feel his sweatpants growing tighter.

Chris grinned when he saw the hungry look on Wesker’s face and the dilated pupils filled with lust. Licking his lips, his own pants grew tight tasting the iron from the red liquid that ran through the blond's throbbing vein.

The very same life essence that flowed through the heart beating rapidly underneath his palm.

“Do you trust me?” Chris asks.

“Always.” Wesker replies with not a single moment of hesitation. Just as Chris trusted him, so does he trust the brunette.

Taking that as his cue, Chris then takes a step back, pulling Wesker's hands from his hips and taking the man's warm palms in his wordlessly guiding him to the bed until his legs hit the edge of the bed. But then, without warning, Wesker spins him around and the blond falls back onto the bed first, pulling him down with him. He fell forward on top of Wesker, swallowing thickly at how their bodies seemed to fit each other perfectly.

“Wesker?” Chris mutters as he pushes himself up and support himself with his hands planted on either side of Wesker's head. 

“I’m not going to let you have all the fun.” The blond teased, slipping his hands underneath Chris’s shirt and running his palms over the man’s muscular torso making the brunette above him groan.

“Fuck….”

“You like that do you?” Wesker grins, slipping his hands out and grabs the hem of Chris’s shirt. “Take it off. Now.”

“You’re so commanding even in bed.”

“Just do it, Chris.”

“Fine, fine.” The brunette quickly sheds off his shirt tossing it over the side of the bed.

“Your jeans too.”

Chris didn’t need to be told twice and did as what the blond ordered him to. With his jeans now joining his shirt on the floor, Chris then bends down and captures Wesker’s lips once more as he slips a hand underneath Wesker’s black shirt.

The man beneath him gasped against his lips as he runs his thumb across the blond’s left nipple, flicking it and pinching it until it was a sharp peak before moving onto the right. Writhing from the soft touches, Wesker pants, pleading for more.

“Since you want more so badly…” Chris chuckles softly, slipping his hand out and grabs the collar of Wesker’s shirt. Realizing what Chris was about to do, Wesker tries to stop him but it was too late. Tearing his shirt open, Chris stills as his eyes roamed over the man’s body, the heady feeling of arousal and pleasure now replaced with immeasurable horror.

The few streams of moonlight from the window overhead the bed shone on the many ugly scars dotting nearly every inch of the pale skin, from the ribs to the stomach aside from the surgical scar right in the center of his chest.

“What… the hell? Wesker, what is this!?”

Thinking that the brunette was now disgusted of him, the man turns his gaze away in shame and tells Chris everything. Chris wished he hadn’t asked and wanted to hurl by the end of it.

“Spencer… would beat me as a child. As punishment and for his own amusement. Whatever he could get his hands on, he would use it. His fists, a steel poker, anything. Sometimes, he would order his men to hurt me. He tried to not leave me with any wounds to the areas where others would be able to see such as my hands, arms, legs, neck and face. He didn't want to be caught red-handed of abusing his own son.”

“Oh god…”

“I understand if you are disgusted by these scars and want nothing to do with me now that you know of them. I myself am.” Wesker murmurs, still refusing to look at Chris. 

“What? That’s not it, Wesker!” Brushing his fingers along the deep scars, Chris's rage grew to new heights. Never was he so tempted to just leave and hunt Spencer down. He pictured all sorts of tortures he could think of as payback for what Spencer did to Wesker.

Wesker had only been a child and he had been ruthlessly abused by a person whom was supposed to cherish him and protect him.

His growing rage seethed into hatred, of which Wesker caught on as he turned to look at the young man. “Don’t. He’s not worth it.”

“Don't fucking tell me he’s not worth of being punished! He hurt you! He hurt you even when he knew you had a heart condition! You could have died!” Ice cold fear rolled through his veins. He couldn't picture Wesker dead and him not ever knowing of his existence. He could not. 

“…It was a failure on my part. I should have defended myself better.”

“No!” Cupping Wesker’s face, Chris gazes deeply into those pale blue eyes full of shame and sorrow. “This isn’t your fault. This is all Spencer’s fault and he fucked up your mind so badly that everything he does to you, you think it’s because of you.”

“You are the most caring man there ever is and you deserve so much more than an endless world of pain.”

“I’ll show it you. I’ll show you how much you deserve this.” Chris mutters, pressing a soft kiss against the man’s lips before then lowering himself down and capturing a hard nipple in his mouth.

“Chrissssss…” Wesker hisses, trembling from the sheer shock of what Chris spoke to him and the pleasure running through him from the sensitive ministration. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Instead of being disgusted, Chris wanted to show him how much he deserved the brunette’s affections. What did he ever do to deserve him? Another bite this time to his other nipple left him jerking and crying out for more, squeezing his eyes shut as the pleasure rocking him hit him hard again and again.

The blond’s reactions were making the brunette's own arousal peak higher and higher, and Chris could feel his boxers tighten as his cock continued to rise, the head slightly peeking out from above the band.

His vision nearly went white when he felt a pressure around his length and he looks down to see that Wesker had wrapped his hand around his still covered hard cock.

Tipping his head up, he saw the smirk on the blond’s face and makes a face. “Really? I was about to do so much-.” Any words he was about to speak were left trapped in his throat when Wesker starts squeezing his hard length and pumping him.

“You’ve had your fill. My turn now.” Wesker says, slipping his hand underneath the dark blue boxers and cupping the throbbing flesh. Chris nearly dropped on top of Wesker from the pleasure rocking him if he hadn’t caught himself in time.

He hisses and groans as Wesker plays with his scrotum and runs his fingers up and down the hard length, gasping when he felt Wesker’s thumb pressing down on the head and smearing the leaking pre-cum all over.

“My, aren’t you a sensitive one.”

Not wanting to let Wesker win, Chris got his bearings together and presses himself against the blond’s own hard length making the man choke momentarily.

“Oh you like that?” Chris teases him, pressing and rubbing against Wesker’s cloth-covered cock. “Seems you really can’t hide it, Wesker.”

“Shut up, Chris.” The blond growls only to moan when Chris slipped his hand underneath the grey sweatpants capturing the blond’s own hard cock in his hand. _‘God, his hand is so warm…’_

But just as he thought Chris was going to play with his cock, the brunette pulls his hand out leaving him painfully hard and wanting more. “Chris, stop fucking with me.” He whines.

“Or what are you going to do about it?” All the air in Chris’s lungs expelled when Wesker tightened his hold on his hard cock and pushes himself up, biting down on the brunette's earlobe not hard enough to break the skin but enough to make all the blood in Chris's brain leave and travel down south.

“Or I’ll punish you for it.” The man growls into his ear, making his arousal skyrocket to new heights. Blood rushing in his ears, Chris pulls down Wesker’s sweatpants along with his boxers freeing the hard length from its prison.

Pulling back, his cock twitched seeing the man whom he had fallen head over heels for on his back panting heavily as if he had just run a marathon, his hard pale cock throbbing with every single beat of his heart.

Not wanting to be left untouched any longer, Wesker tugged on Chris’s cock demanding more. Chris moaned as pleasure shoots through him from the slightly painful tug and presses in close, grabbing Wesker’s own hard length and starts pumping it.

Arching his back, Wesker whimpers as waves of pleasure hit him like a truck and he too starts pumping Chris’s own leaking cock, speeding up as he was quickly reaching his peak. Chris too was also reaching his peak, pumping Wesker’s cock faster until they were both in rhythm of one another.

"Albert!" Chris cries out softly, coming first and shooting out his warm seed all over Wesker’s stomach and chest and Wesker followed shortly behind, crying out softly as he saw stars in his vision and felt slightly light-headed as he spreads his seed over the brunette’s torso.

Falling onto his side, Chris snuggles in closer and plants his head onto Wesker’s heaving chest, drawing circles over the blond’s still pounding heart. He could hear it skipping a few beats and beating a bit unsteadily which worried him a bit.

As if sensing his thoughts, Wesker reassured the brunette that he was fine. “Just give it a moment.” He murmurs, pressing a soft kiss onto the top of Chris’s head.

“I don’t want to be the cause of your death you know.”

“Nonsense. You won’t be.”

“Still…”

“Chris, as much as I appreciate your concern, just relax. I’m fine. I’m alive aren’t I?”

Chris sighs and tips his head up to look at the blond, worry swirling in his eyes. “But you mentioned that you only have a few years to live…”

“I know.”

“Sherry can’t lose you. …I can’t lose you too.”

Gently cupping Chris’s cheek, the blond smiles. “I don’t intend to die so soon. As I told you before, I'm on a heart transplant list and hopefully there will be good news soon. But even if it will take longer, I’ll still fight tooth and nail to be here.” He promises.

Staring into those pale blue eyes, Chris saw the raw promise there and he felt a bit comforted and satisfied then. It baffled him why the man would wear shades even in a well-lit building. He only had caught him not wearing them if the apartment was dark and the Sun had long since set. No one would ever tell the man his eyes were terrifying if they were to see them. In fact, to Chris, they were like precious gems. “Why do you hide your eyes from everyone? You have beautiful eyes you know.”

“It’s not like I have a choice. My eyes are sensitive to light both natural and artificial.”

“Oh.”

“It’s fine. You didn’t know. But… I’m not planning on sharing these eyes with anyone else but you.” The blond says as he runs his thumb across the brunette’s cheek.

Warmth filled Chris’s soul. It made him feel special that Wesker would only share his eyes with him and no one else. It was just so personal, so intimate. “I love you, Albert.”

“I love you too, Christopher.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOO We are in for a wild ride. Buckle up fellas, it's gonna be full of angst from here on out. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

Life just seemed to take on a brighter turn for Wesker since that night. He had his goddaughter who was able to slowly find joy again in her life, slowly moving on past her grief alongside him, and the man that he loved by his side supporting him and just being a great parental figure for Sherry.

Every single day, he would fall harder for the brunette. Every night, he would tell him he loved him and Chris would return with the same fervor as he did.

But he should have known that his life wasn’t meant for happy endings. He should have realized that this was just too good to be real. That in the end, it was all just mere fantasy.

He should have known when Sergei barged back into his life with Spencer not far behind months after being quiet and distant.

“What do you mean you will be dismissing my bodyguard?” Wesker asks, facing his father in the old man's office. 

“It’s clear that he isn’t doing his job right. That’s why I’ve decided to have Sergei take over his role and keep an eye on you instead.” Spencer said.

Wesker froze, his eyes going over to the tall man whom had a cruel smile on his face. “Sergei?” He mutters out calmly but deep down he was enraged. He hated Sergei. Always had ever since his father took him into the company and made him his second-in-command.

“Correct. He will also be reporting to me what you have been doing as well.” Leaning forward in his seat, Spencer fixes a cold glare at his son. “You have been led astray. First by that bodyguard and now by the Birkins’ daughter.”

Shock filled Wesker at this revelation. They had been so careful! How the hell did Spencer get wind of this?

“Did you really think you could play me for a fool, Albert? Did you really think your plan to have my eyes off of you for just a moment would work?”

The blond wanted to retaliate, to argue, to shout but it was like his voice had been snatched away as the claws of terror started to dig into him. He felt like the helpless, terrified boy he was back then, unable to defend himself from Spencer. His throat tightened even more as Spencer continued to hone in for the kill. “You thought you knew all my connections. You thought you had outsmarted me. But Sergei here and his remarkable system worked tirelessly alongside my connections and eventually found out.”

“You are to send the little girl to Social Services. In fact, I’ve already have done the duty of contacting them. They should be arriving here soon as we speak.”

This time, Wesker saw red. No longer was he just going to let Spencer dictate his life and get away with it. He was going to fight back.

“I won’t let you send them away!” He snarls, rushing at his father and pulling his fist back ready to punch the living daylights out of the old man.

But before he could even reach him, he found himself on the floor with his cheek throbbing and Sergei standing over him.

“Pathetic.” He said in that accent he hated so much.

“You’re even more pathetic obeying the orders of a decrepit old man like a good little dog.” Wesker mocked back, smirking in victory when he saw the rage growing on the other man’s face.

A swift hard kick to his ribs wiped the smirk off his face as pain bloomed across his ribs and centering right into his heart making him curl up on the floor and wrap his arms around his ribs as he gasps and coughs.

A loud banging draws everyone’s attention to the door and Wesker could faintly hear Chris yell as he coughs and gasps for air.

“Hey, what the hell is going on in there!?”

“Ah, the bodyguard. Sergei, would you please escort Mr. Redfield out of the premises?”

“With pleasure.”

But before Sergei could even take a step, a loud crack split the room followed by the whizz of a bullet and then a thud.

A loud gurgling filled the suddenly quiet room and both men saw Spencer in his chair dead, a bullet hole right in between his eyes with blood and brain matter splattered all over the wall behind him.

“Mr. Spencer!” Sergei cries out, rushing over to the dead man.

“What the fuck?” Wesker coughs. What the hell was going on?

“I’m coming in!” The door suddenly burst open and Chris rushes in, his gun out and aimed at whatever threat was present.

“What the fuck?” Chris mutters when he saw Spencer dead in his chair. When his eyes landed on Wesker however, all confusion and bewilderment was thrown out of the window to be replaced with concern and panic. “Wesker!” He cries out running over to the man’s side.

Falling onto his knees, Chris gently turns the man over onto his back and checks him over for any injuries. “Wesker, what happened? What’s going on?”

“I… I don’t know… Spencer… shot… that’s all I saw.” He coughs out.

Another loud crack split the room and Sergei cried out as another bullet whizzed in and hit him dead square in the chest. Another bullet flew in this time embedding deeply into the Russian’s brain. It would be this shot that ended the hulking man’s life.

Now on high alert, Chris quickly helps Wesker up, shielding the blonde with his body as they made their way out. But just as they were about to reach the door and make their escape, armed men came rushing in, standing right in between them and their only exit.

Clutching Wesker close, Chris aims his gun at the armed men despite knowing how outnumbered and outgunned he was.

“Release Mr. Wesker. Now.” One of the armed men ordered Chris. 

“Who the hell are you? What do you want with Wesker!?”

“I said release the man! NOW!”

“Chris… just let me go. Somehow they just want me.” Wesker mutters, not wanting the brunette to get himself killed because of him. He wished he wasn't so weak and in such utter pain right now. If he was in top condition, he could have helped Chris fight these men off having utilizing the martial arts he learned from when he was young to this day. 

This angered the bodyguard. “Hell no! I’m not just going to give you over to these men!”

“You should do as he says. Clearly he’s way smarter than you.” Another one of the armed men spoke up.

Chris however was not deterred. “Over my dead body.”

“Fine by me.”

Fear struck Wesker as the armed men all aimed their weapons at the man he loved still remaining steadfast in protecting him, ready to fire his own weapon as well. He wasn’t going to lose him, he couldn’t lose him.

“No!” Wesker screams, using all his strength to push Chris aside from the line of fire. Just as he thought was about to be rained down by a hail of bullets, the armed men suddenly stopped.

“…Change of plans. We’re taking them both.”

“What?”

One of the men without nary a word slammed the butt of his rifle into Wesker’s face shattering the dark shades and his nose, knocking him out.

“Wesker! You bastards I’ll-!” Pain bloomed across his temple as another one of the armed men slammed the butt of his rifle across his head and darkness filled his vision as he fell into the realm of unconsciousness with Chris’s last thoughts being that of Wesker.

* * *

Pain wracked his skull as Chris slowly woke up, hearing familiar soft mumbles and mutters that steadily grew louder. “Wesker?”

“Chris! You’re alright.” The blond breathed out a sigh of relief, clutching the brunette’s hand close to his chest. “I thought you would never wake up again.” He said, his other hand running through the brown locks, his heart aching when his fingers brushed against the dried blood that coated the brunette’s temple.

“It’s going to take more than the butt of a rifle to kill me.” Chris murmurs. “Where are we?”

“I’m not sure. When I came to, I found myself in this barely lit room and there you were close by but unconscious still.”

“We have to get out here.” Chris says, pushing himself up but that only made the pain wracking his head intensify. It felt like his head was getting banged repeatedly with a hammer. “Ack!”

“Don’t get up. It was a pretty hard hit and I wouldn’t be surprised if you have a concussion.” Wesker says, pushing the bodyguard to lay back. Chris wanted to protest but the blonde-haired man was having none of it.

Resting his head once again on Wesker’s lap, Chris looks around.

It was a steel room with barely working lights hanging from the ceiling and only a single door that is their only exit, the air cool and somehow not stagnant. Clearly there must be air pumping into the room else they would have suffocated by now. He then saw in the near darkness what appears to be a camera and a speaker in the top corner of the room.

Suddenly, the speaker flared to life and the distorted voice of a man spoke through it. “Good to see you’re awake, Mr. Wesker and Mr. Redfield.”

“Who the hell are you?” Chris demands, pushing himself up and ignoring Wesker’s protests. “How do you know our names?”

“Your names aren’t exactly hidden by your occupations. Albert Wesker, son of the now deceased Oswald E. Spencer and President of Umbrella. Christopher Redfield, Professional Bodyguard with a high list of successes in protecting high-profile clients. It’s not hard to find information regarding you two.”

“What do you want of us? And again, you haven’t answered my question. Who the hell are you?”

“Who I am is none of your concern. What we want is the Stairway of the Sun.”

“What?” That confused Wesker. Spencer had given him the impression that he seemed to have retrieved the plant once more and was about to move onto the next phase of his plan, which is to have Sergei take on the role of his bodyguard and kick out Sherry and Chris. But… it was just a fluke. A trick.

And he fell for it.

He grits his teeth as his blood boiled with rage. He couldn’t believe that he had fallen for the old man’s deception once more, when he was supposed to know better by now. At least the only good thing out of all this was that Spencer was now dead.

If he hadn’t, he would have killed him himself.

“I’m assuming that you are either a competitor or you’re hired by a competitor.” Wesker said calmly, pushing down his rage. There were bigger problems to deal with right now.

“I am not going to address more on that. Now, where is the flower?”

“I do not know. Neither of us does.” 

That did not make their captor happy at all. Out of the blue, Wesker started screaming as pain coursed through his body, clutching his neck as he falls over seizing and shaking.

“Wesker!? Wesker, what’s wrong!?” Chris cries out, terrified of what was happening as he gets up shakily and rushes over to the blond’s side. What was wrong with Wesker? What had hurt him?

Just as the pain showed up out of nowhere, it quickly disappeared and Wesker was left shaking and heaving as he tried to get his bearings. “You would have to be honest with me next time if you do not wish for another electrocution.”

Chris was furious. “You fucking bastard! He has a heart condition!”

“Oh, I know.”

That only enraged the brunette even more. “I’ll kill you! The moment we get out of here, I’m going to kill you with my bare hands!” Chris screams with fury.

Their captor wasn’t even fazed by Chris's threats and continued with the interrogation. “Let me ask you this again. Where is the Stairway to the Sun?”

“W-We… We don’t know.” Wesker pants, crying out in agony as he was electrocuted once again.

Now Chris's anger was turning to great terror. “Stop. Stop it! He doesn’t know anything!” Chris yells.

“And you know?” The distorted voice asks, cutting off the source of Wesker's pain and leaving the blonde shaking even harder and his breathing much more shallower.

“I… I-…” But before Chris could speak a word out, Wesker grabs his wrist. Shocked, the brunette looks at Wesker whom was shaking his head.

_No._

And he knew why. If he told them who knew where the flower was, they would still possibly be killed and Jill would be in danger. And oh god, Sherry. Sherry would be in grave danger as well.

So he kept silent.

“No answer? Very well.”

Once more, the room was filled with Wesker’s screams of pain and Chris could only watch as he watches the man he loved suffering while he was helpless to do anything. Eventually, their captor stopped with the torture leaving Wesker and him be.

Pulling Wesker onto his lap, Chris just wanted to cry seeing the state of the older man. Wesker was a mess, delirious from the pain and barely able to breathe properly. Pressing two of his fingers to the man’s pulse, his fear and worry skyrocketed when he felt how unsteady it was.

It was fluttering to the touch and when he presses his palm over the man’s chest, he could feel how erratic Wesker’s heart was. He feared it would give out any time.

“Breathe, Wesker. Try to breathe.” Chris whispers, searching Wesker’s coat for the medication pills and getting even more frantic when he could not seem to find it. “Where is it? Where is your medication?”

Did it get dropped during the ensuing fight and capture? Did their captors take it away from Wesker when they were unconscious? Where the hell is it!?

“C-Chris…” Wesker shakily mutters out, his chest barely rising as his heart beats unsteadily against his ribs painfully.

“Where is the medication!?”

“Chr-…” The blonde-haired man mutters before then a sharp pain pierces right through his chest and he falls unconscious.

“Where is it? Where is it? Whe-… Wesker?” The man was quiet. Too quiet. Desperately hoping that he wasn't imagining the worst, Chris presses his hand against Wesker's chest only to no longer feel the blonde's chest rising and falling. Unwilling to believe it, Chris quickly presses his fingers to the blonde's neck checking for a pulse only to find nothing.

“No… N-No. NO!”

Settling Wesker onto the floor, Chris recalls the basic first aid he had learned. Recalling what he learned, he plants his clasped hands directly right over the center of Wesker’s chest and starts rhythmically pumping his chest, counting as he did so from one to thirty. “…29. 30!” He huffs. Pressing his lips with Wesker’s cold lips, he breathes two deep breaths into the still man watching from the corner of his eye for any signs of chest movement.

When there was nothing, Chris frantically repeated the compressions pleading to Wesker to stay. “Come on, Wesker… 20. 21. Stay with me!”

Another round of compressions finished and two more breaths into the blonde-haired man yet once again there was still nothing. “Wesker!” Chris screams as he clasps his hands over the man's chest repeating the cycle once more. 

The man’s body suddenly jolted, the blonde's chest arching slightly and falling flat back onto the cold floor, and then Wesker started to cough and gasp for air. “Wesker! Oh god, Wesker, okay just breathe. Breathe.” Chris tells the older man, brushing his fingers along Wesker's head and clutching the man’s hand with his other hand as he watches the man gulping in deep breaths of air.

“Ah good, you’re alive. The chip did its work.” The distorted male voice spoke up.

“What the hell? What did you do?”

“The chip we’ve embedded into his neck not only allows us to shock him but also monitor his vitals. We were alerted to the cessation of his vital signs and went to check. Oh, and thank you for the hard work you put in. We were able to take it over from there.” Their captor said ending it in a mocking tone before the speaker then died indicating their captor had left.

“Chris?” Wesker murmurs, blearily opening up his eyes with sweat dotting his forehead.

“I’m right here, Wesker. I’m here.” Chris says, squeezing the blonde's hand. 

“What happened? I just felt a sharp pain in my chest and then I blacked out.”

“…You died. Your heart stopped, Wesker. It couldn’t take… take the torture they did to you.”

“I died?” Wesker asks in disbelief. He assumed he had just fainted, that it was another episode like any other. Not that his heart stopped.

Chris nods. “Just take it easy. I still need to find your medication.”

“Don’t bother. I searched for it when you were still unconscious. It’s gone.” Wesker coughs. 

That made Chris lose it. “What!? Without the medication, your heart would start acting up and you’ll have another episode again! And now with the torture, your heart will be in much worse shape!”

“Don’t I know that, Chris? But there’s nothing to be done for it now. We might as well get comfortable here and wait for any rescue.”

_‘If there would be a rescue coming for them.’_ Wesker internally wonders if anyone knew of their missing presence by now. 

“We’ll find a way out of here. I’ll get us out of here. We’ll get out of this alive and go home and be with Sherry.” Chris says, cupping the blonde-haired man’s face lovingly despite how hard it was to keep his hope alive in this abysmal place.

Wesker swallowed thickly. “I’m worried about Sherry.” The man feared that whomever took them had taken Sherry but as their captors had not said a word about his goddaughter, he figured that they hadn’t and he could take a small measure of relief from that.

But still, he was concerned for his goddaughter. She was at school at the time they were taken and most likely might have known of the attack by now. He could only imagine how she would take the news of them being missing and it made his heart twist as he recalls how she was after she lost her parents.

Chris was just as worried about the little girl but he knew that there was someone there for her in this time. “I told Jill that if anything were to happen to us to take Sherry. I was just being cautious then, I just didn’t realize that it would actually happen.” Chris said. “She’s in good hands.” The thought had come to him one day. He had thought it over wondering if he was just overreacting but he still made the call. He was glad that he did. 

Relieved, Wesker returns his own loving smile at the brunette. “I’m a bit tired.”

“Then rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

There, Chris sat running his hand through the golden strands as he watches over Wesker as the man falls into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF I'm so mean to Albert putting him through all this angst. Same with Chris. I love angst and like dishing them out even though it also hurts me to write such angst-filled scenes. AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And thank you so much for the support and kudos! I never expected quite a number of folks to enjoy this!

Day after day, it went on and there was nothing he could do to stop them. Longer interrogations, more electrocutions and Wesker screaming, more pleadings from him to their captors to stop and just leave them be, and the cycle repeats. Time was now meaningless to them. They've lost track of it as Wesker's heart worsened and his episodes become more frequent.

As the days droned on, Wesker's heart would start skipping and beating erratically, and Chris could only sit there by the blonde's side comforting and telling him to breathe. But some days, it just wasn't enough. It was those days that Chris hated the most and would carve up his heart into a mess every single time. Those days in which despite of Wesker's struggling attempt to breathe and calm his heart, that the beating organ would simply just stop and he would have to repeat the whole process of resuscitating Wesker with the ulterior help of their captors.

However, their captors would only do so much. 

Chris could tell that their captors were losing their patience as the interrogations went on and on. It was evident, when Wesker’s heart stopped again and he had leaped in trying to save him, their mysterious captor would not aid him. This happened again and again, with seconds turning into minutes as their patience grew thinner. It got to a point where he had to beg to their invisible captor to help him and even then they still wouldn’t intervene. Not after a few minutes that seemed to stretch into hours.

They had to get out now or else Wesker wouldn't make it. 

The problem was, he had searched every crook and cranny of the dimly lit room for any means of a way out days prior. Slamming into the door only hurt his shoulder as it had been bolted shut. Yet, Chris still charged into it like a rampaging bull every single time after their interrogation. They could wait here for a rescue but that would only damn Wesker to a painful death. Escape was now impossible and their hope of making out of here alive was quickly getting extinguished with each start of another interrogation but neither one of them dared to say it.

Well, Chris was more afraid to admit it. Wesker had seemed to resign himself to his fate.

“I’m going to die here, Chris. There’s no denying it.” The blonde said out of the blue as he rests his head against the top of Chris's head, the two of them leaning against each other as they sat against the metallic wall. 

The brunette however refused to accept it. “Stop talking like that. We’re going to make it out of here.”

“Chris, you have to face the truth when it’s staring right at you in the face.” Wesker sighed tiredly, his breath hitching slightly when his heart skipped several beats. 

“No! We are going to make it out of here, I promised you that!” Chris exclaims as he gets up again and heads over to the door. He searches even more frantically for anything he could use to get the door open, even starting to claw his nails against the metallic door in desperation. 

“Chris.”

“Just stop it, Wesker!” Chris yells, his hand curling into a fist and slams it against the door with a resounding bang that resonated throughout the room.

Wet droplets fell onto the steel floor as hot tears ran down the brunette’s face. “I promised us that.” Chris chokes out as he slowly slid down and slumped to his knees in defeat.

It pained Wesker to see Chris in such a state. This was all his fault. If he hadn’t met him, then he wouldn’t have been trapped here. He wouldn’t have to watch him slowly perish in this godforsaken place. He wouldn’t be breaking apart at the seams. He would have been fine, still working as a bodyguard and just being free.

Mustering all his strength, Wesker pushes himself onto his feet slightly wobbling, chest heaving as the effort to get up had made his weak heart beat in protest, and starts walking over to Chris until he stood right behind the brunette.

“Come on. Let’s get away from the door.” Wesker mutters, resting his hand on Chris’s shoulder.

That angered Chris and he shrugs off Wesker’s hand. “Why aren’t you fighting back? Why have you just given up?” Chris asks tearfully as he gets up and turns to look at the man he loved.

“There’s no point.”

“There is always a point! Or have you forgotten us? Have you forgotten Sherry?”

“Of course not, Chris!” Wesker snarls, now angered at such an accusation. How could the man even insinuate that? He didn’t want to die, didn’t want to leave Chris and Sherry behind, the two people that he cared about in his life. He wasn't going to surrender in his fight to live but his strength was waning and his future appeared to be bleak right now.

He had never been a person that would shy away from the truth even if said truth is the worst possible outcome imaginable.

“I’m fighting to live and still be here! To be with you! To be reunited with my goddaughter! I’m not giving up but I am not blind of our situation!”

Chris winced, his anger dying down replaced with guilt, when he saw how hurt Wesker was. He hadn’t meant to hurt the man but he did by lashing out at him. He was just as upset as Wesker but it was no excuse for him to do what he did.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said such a thing.”

How could he stay angry with Chris when the brunette just looked awfully guilty? Sighing, Wesker simply takes Chris’s hand. “It’s fine. We’re both running high on our emotions right now so it’s not surprising that we would snap.”

“It doesn’t excuse what I did.”

“You’re right it doesn’t. But I forgive you, Chris.” The blonde-haired man said as he takes him back to the corner of the room again. They both slid down against the metallic wall, leaning in against one another and just taking comfort in the other’s presence.

“We’ll make it out of here, Wesker. I promised you that and I’m not going to break it anytime soon.”

The blond man could only smile sadly. Stubborn Chris. Why was he not surprised? Then again, this was why he fell for the brunette in the first place.

“I love you.” Wesker murmurs, taking Chris’s hand and clutching it.

“I love you too.” Chris replies back, squeezing the warm hand in his grip.

* * *

Chris hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until he woke up with a start. Looking to his right, he had expected to see Wesker only to find him gone. "Wesker?" Looking around the room as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, he searches frantically for the blonde only to find no sign of him. It was as if he hadn’t been imprisoned here with him. “Wesker!?” He cried out, heart hammering in his chest as fear and worry gripped him.

“WESKER!?” Chris screams as he gets up.

Suddenly, a loud explosion boomed in the distance and the whole room shook nearly making him lose his balance. “What the fuck?” Another explosion and this time it was much louder and closer, the force of the second explosion rocking the room even harder.

He heard footsteps approaching the door and the ricochet of gunshots outside the room. Thinking it was one of their captors coming to kill him, Chris braces himself for an attack and was ready to run straight-first into his target when the door slams open.

But instead of his captors, it was the officer that he last saw back in the station months ago. The one whom called Wesker.

Kennedy.

“Officer Kennedy?”

“We don’t have time to waste! S.W.A.T. and the police department are here to get you out of here. Where’s Mr. Wesker?”

“I don’t know. When I woke up, he was gone!”

“Damn it. I’ll have to get you out of here first! The others might have found him by now.”

“Like hell I will! I’m going to find him!”

“Sir, it’s really dangerous outside! You’re a civilian!”

“I’m a bodyguard! Wesker’s bodyguard in fact! I can handle myself! Either you help me or get out of my way!”

The young man was clearly not too happy about this but he relented. There was just no time to bicker and argue about the matter. “Fine! But stay close!”

Chris nods, exiting the room to see thick smoke wafting from one end of the hallway and a few dead men sprawled in the hallway. Taking a gun from one of the dead men, Chris checks the gun for ammo and was relieved when he saw that the magazine was still full. Snapping the magazine back into place, the two men then hurries down the hallway, searching for any signs of Wesker and incapacitating any enemies they ran into.

Chris just hoped that wherever Wesker was he was alright.

_‘Please be alright, Wesker.’_

* * *

Blood dribbled down his lips as Wesker continuously coughs out thick goblets of blood, finding it increasingly more difficult to breathe. With each cough, the sharp pain in his chest intensified and would squeeze his heart. It was like someone had plunged their hand into his chest and was gripping his trembling heart painfully.

“This is getting tiresome, Mr. Wesker. This would have all been over if you just told us the truth. Why are you so insistent on protecting the flower?”

Wesker shakes his head and chuckles weakly. “You must take me for a fool. Even if I were to tell you where the flower is, you would still have me and Chris killed.” He coughs out.

The cruel man raised an eyebrow to that and then starts to laugh. “You’ve caught us. You are right Mr. Wesker. We would have you killed once you’ve provided us the information as we couldn't let any witnesses escape. It’s a shame that we couldn’t get your goddaughter too as she would prove to be a valuable asset in convincing you to tell me of the flower's location.”

The captor would never know how lucky he was to have Wesker ensnared and tied to the chair when he said that. Enraged, Wesker lunges forth ready to tear his kidnapper's throat out but the rope bindings around his wrists and ankles held him back. “And if you had, I would ensure you would regret it for the rest of your lives.” He snarls.

“How so? You’re tied to a chair, barely able to survive from our tortures and your heart condition isn't helping you out either. You wouldn’t be able to fight back at all even if I released you from your bindings, Mr. Wesker.” His captor taunts the blonde. 

“Now, where were we?” The man then turns to the generator nearby and without warning turns on the switch. Once more, electricity passed through the wires and leads pasted to Wesker's bare chest making him scream once more in agony as his body jerks and shakes from the electrical pulses coursing through him with the frantic beeps of his heart ringing off the heart monitor that was hooked up to him.

It was horrible. He could barely focus as the pain shoots through him, making his heart squeeze and tremble unable to beat inefficiently. “Boss! We have a problem!” He faintly heard someone shout over his agonizing screams and the frantic loud beeps of the heart monitor.

“What is it? I’m busy right now!”

“We’re under attack! S.W.A.T. and the R.P.D. found us!”

“What!?”

“We have to get out of here now!”

“Tch! All our efforts an utter waste. Fine. We’ll leave but not before I end this cretin.” Wesker heard a loud click and his eyes caught sight of his torturer aiming his gun at his head. This was it. He was going to die.

His only regret was that he wouldn’t be able to tell Sherry he loved him and that he was sorry for leaving her. That he wouldn’t be able to tell Chris that he loved him one last time.

_‘I’m sorry, Chris.’_

Closing his eyes, he braces himself for the end and then a loud gunshot fills the air. But instead of feeling a bullet embed into his skull, the pained cry of his torturer filled his ears and he blearily opens his eyes to find the man clutching his wounded hand.

More shots filled the air, and the men in the room dropped one by one like flies. “You!” He hears his tormentor yell furiously but whatever he was about to say was cut short when a bullet went through his head, killing him instantly.

“Wesker!” He was barely conscious when the electricity was cut off, making him slump in his seat as he coughs and hacks for air.

“Oh god.” Leon gasped. What the hell did they put him through? “Radioing for backup and the medics, I’ve found Mr. Wesker and Mr. Redfield! I repeat! I need the medics down here now!”

While Leon radioed for back-up, Chris had untied Wesker from his bindings and caught the limp man as he fell forward. Cradling Wesker in his arms, he smiles softly and tells him that everything was going to be alright now. “We’re getting out of here.”

Wesker merely gave Chris a small sad smile and then cries out as a pain unlike he ever felt before pierced his chest. It was like someone was stabbing him in the heart and twisting it rending the red organ open.

“Wesker!?” The heart monitor still keeping a track of Wesker’s vitals starts to ring its alarm as Wesker’s heart rapidly started to fail much to the brunette’s horror. “No, no, no! NO! Stay with me, Wesker!” This couldn’t be it. Just when they were so close to being free, Wesker’s heart can’t fail now!

“Where are the medics, Kennedy?” Chris cries out.

“They’re on their way!”

“Well get them to move faster! Wesker’s dying!”

Tears filled Chris’s eyes as he could only watch the man that he loved dying before him. “Wesker hold on. We’re so close. We can make it out of here together!” He cries out as the tears fell onto the dying man’s cheek.

Feeling the warm tears on his cheek, Wesker blearily opens his eyes as he fought back against the pain. The pain he felt upon seeing Chris in such misery was far greater than the pain piercing through his heart and he hated that he was the cause of the young man’s suffering.

Mustering up the last of his strength, Wesker shakily lifts his hand up and cups Chris’s cheek. “Don’t… cry.”

“Please don’t leave me. I can’t lose you.” He couldn’t bear losing the man he loved, the only person whom he had given his heart to forever. 

“I… love… you… Chris…” Wesker whispers, his eyes closing shut for the last time.

Chris could only watch in horror as those pale blue eyes closed, never to open ever again, the loud flat-line piercing his ears telling him that the man he loved was gone. “No, Wesker! WESKER! DON’T LEAVE ME!” He screams as his heart was rend in two. 

“ALBERT!!”

“Over here!” Kennedy cries out, pointing the incoming medics over to where Chris sat still cradling the lifeless body of his lover in his arms pleading and crying to him to not leave him.

The medics rushed over, one of them trying to pry Wesker out of Chris’s arms but the man wouldn’t let him, snarling at anyone who dared to.

“Sir, we need you to let Mr. Wesker go. We can’t help him if you won’t let him go.”

“I won’t let you take him from me!” The man yells, pulling the blonde man closer to his chest as he attempts to shield his lover with his body from the medics.

“Sir, please. Let us help him. The longer you refuse to let us help him, the chances of him surviving will decrease.”

That finally got Chris to concede. Letting a medic take the lifeless man out of his arms, he watches with a broken heart as the team tries to revive his lover.

He barely even felt Kennedy’s hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. Don’t say that. It’s not the end. I refuse to believe it’s the end.” Chris snarls. He refuses to. Wesker couldn’t leave him. Not now.

The young officer kept quiet then, not wanting to upset the broken man. It was clear that Mr. Redfield cared about the man and not just on friendly terms.

Everything seemed to be like he was underwater then for Chris. Watching the medics attempt to revive the man he loved, the piercing alarm coming from the heart monitor as the dark screen displayed no activity and then a momentary spark and flutter as Wesker’s heart struggled to beat once more, watching Wesker's body jolt as the medics shocked him with the defibrillator, watching the blonde's chest rising and falling only because of the Ambu bag filling his still lungs with air.

He couldn't take his eyes off the scene. It would be forever be seared into his memories, the image of Wesker all bloodied, his shirt having been torn off and dark bruises along with severe burns covering every inch of his body not to mention the deep lacerations across his chest and stomach, so still and lifeless even as the medics did their best to revive him.

It was just all too much.

Then he heard it. The soft beeps of an unsteady heartbeat.

Wesker was back. He was back.

“Let’s get him out of here. He’s still unstable and in critical condition.” The medics quickly carries him out and Chris followed suit with Kennedy close behind. He didn’t even bother to answer any of the questions that the officers had for him, his only focus being on Wesker.

“He can answer our questions later. He’s not emotionally stable right now.” Leon explained to his fellow officers, getting them to back off then. He would have thanked the young man if it were not for the dire situation happening right now. 

Entering the ambulance, Chris watched from the corner as the medics continued to do their best to stabilize Wesker, feeling completely and utterly helpless. It was his duty to protect the man he loved and yet he failed to do so. Now Wesker’s life was in the hands of these strangers because he failed.

He could feel the back of his eyes burn from the oncoming onset of tears. This was all his fault.

* * *

The next hour was just a whirlwind. Wesker’s heart stopping and getting restarted for the fourth time by the time they reached the hospital only to fail completely, watching him getting wheeled to the emergency room and attempting to follow but was stopped by the other staff.

It wasn't his proudest moment. He had caused a scene and fought with the medical staff to let him through, breaking through their ranks to rush into the emergency room. He nearly fell over in shock when he saw what the emergency staff were doing.

Wide blue eyes shimmering with tears as he watched the emergency physician cracking Wesker's chest open and shoving his gloved hand into the gaping hole in an attempt to perform internal heart massage and save Wesker.

"He's got a tear in his heart! We have to get it plugged before he can be rushed to surgery!"

Chris wanted to hurl. Wesker's heart was torn in two? Oh god!

"He's here!" Security officers came in and grabbed him but he no longer had any will to fight, letting the men carry him out to the waiting room.

"Sir? Sir are you alright?" One of the nurses asked, concerned when she saw the blank, empty look on the brunette's face.

"Just... Just leave me alone." He mumbles.

The staff still shaken from their encounter of Chris decided then to do as he says and left him alone with the security officers returning to their stations but keeping an eye on Chris. 

Slowly, Chris managed to calm down but he was still shaken by what he saw and what he heard. As he sat there, he hoped that there would be good news. Hoped that Wesker would make it out alive. Eventually, the emergency physician came to see him and what he said next nearly made him want to punch the dry wall as grief and despair hammered into his soul.

The electrical torture along with the beatings he sustained had caused too much stress on his heart resulting in a tear in the muscle. The emergency physician also told him that the chances of him surviving such a internal injury was low.

"We did manage to revive him but chances are even with surgery that he may not make it." 

“Is he…?” Chris shakily asks, unable to bear it if Wesker was indeed gone. 

“He’s still currently in surgery right now. I can’t give you an update on him until then.” The older man said. Resting a comforting hand on the brunette’s shoulder, the physician gave his condolences. “I’m sorry.”

“…I understand.”

So he sat there in the waiting room once more, waiting for what felt like an eternity for any news of Wesker’s condition. Did he survive the operation? Or was he dying right now on the operating table? His whole frame starts to tremble as images of Wesker dying on the operating table started to fleet into his thoughts. 

“Uncle Chris!” A familiar voice cries out, breaking him out of his nightmare. Looking up, Chris saw Sherry running towards him with Jill not far behind the little girl.

“Sherry?” Chris mutters in shock.

“Uncle Chris!” She cries, picking up speed as she runs faster towards him.

Getting up, Chris opens his arms and lets Sherry run right into his arms. Wrapping his arms around the little girl who was now sobbing into his shoulder, Chris holds her tight his own tears overflowing and dripping into the little girl's hair. “How did you know I was here?”

“Aunt Jill f-found out from the news. S-She wanted to go see you and Uncle Albert but I p-pleaded her t-to let me go w-with her!” She sobs.

“I-Is Uncle Albert alright? Is he going to be okay?”

What could he tell her? That her beloved godfather was still in surgery and there was no way of telling if he would survive the surgery? He just couldn’t break her heart when she already in such a state. “The doctors are doing their best to help your godfather. Don’t worry, he’ll… he’ll be okay.”

That helped to comfort Sherry a bit but she still clutched onto the front of Chris’s shirt not wanting to let go of the man she had come to see as part of her family, afraid that if she did so he would disappear again.

She had never been so terrified and worried when Aunt Jill showed up telling her that she would have to stay with her for the time being because Uncle Albert and Uncle Chris was missing. It had been like losing her parents again. 

“Chris, how’s Wesker?” Jill asks softly, slightly out of breath. 

He merely shoots her a sorrowful look and she immediately got the message, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder comforting him as she lets him release all the pent up emotions he had been holding in this entire time.

They sat there in the waiting room, with Chris and Sherry weeping, as they awaited for the good news they desperately hoped for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER FOLKS! So the angst ride is coming to an end. Will Wesker live or die? Read on to find out!
> 
> Also, *screams* I'm so glad that a lot of people really enjoyed this.   
> Thank you again for everyone's support! I really do appreciate it! Here's to more fics in the future hehehe!

Darkness. Just endless darkness as far as he could see.

He couldn’t hear or feel anything either. It was like he was floating endlessly in a sea of black.

And then slowly, light started to trickle into his vision and his senses slowly came to life.

Blinking his eyes open, Wesker found himself in a brightly lit, cool room. Strangely enough, the lights weren’t hurting his eyes and affecting his vision. In fact, this was the clearest he had ever seen under such a bright environment.

Hissing and beeping machines surrounded a team of people whom he recognized as surgeons and medical staff around something. Or rather, someone when he realized where he was in.

He was in an operating room. But why? How did he even get here?

Shock and confusion struck him when one of the surgeons moved aside and he saw the person on the table. It was just himself.

Bewildered, Wesker takes a step forth towards the center of the room wondering if the medical staff would notice him. When they didn’t seem to, he continued walking towards the surgical table, avoiding the medical staff, until he stood by the head of his body. 

He stared down at the prone body on the table, unable to comprehend that the body laying there was himself.

It was so strange and unnerving. How the body that laid there just looked utterly awful, a tube down his throat and covered in blood-splattered green sheets except for his chest that had been pried open and the ribs removed. He gulped seeing the glistening organs and the blood seemingly flooding the chest cavity from his torn open heart.

Was that what his heart looked like? It barely even looked like the functioning organ.

He had expected to feel pain from what was happening yet he felt nothing.

He watches as the surgeon tried to seal the wound close in a race against time as his heart continued to rapidly deteriorate.

He heard the alarms ringing off and he knew then this was it. He was going to die.

But he couldn't just leave. He needed to find Chris. He needed to see him one last time before he had to go.

Turning towards the doors, ignoring the frantic cries of the medical staff whom were desperately trying to save him and the shrieking alarms from the heart monitor, Wesker walks out into the hallway. Traversing slowly, he searches for the waiting room and came across it just a couple feet down.

Peeking in, his absent heart seemed to twist painfully when he saw Chris, Sherry and Jill in the waiting room.

Jill just looked sorrowful as she tries to comfort the brunette. While he and Jill hadn’t met often, they had gotten on good terms and it was painful seeing the usual confident woman on the brink of tears. His beloved goddaughter was just crying unable to stop, her eyes puffy and red. He just wanted to rush over and pick Sherry up in his arms and reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

And then there was Chris. Oh Chris.

He could see the brunette was trying so hard to be strong for Sherry but was failing badly at it.

Chris had been there when he died. No doubt, he had been there by his side the entire time watching him slip away from him.

And now he was dying back inside the operating room.

He could just imagine how Chris would take the news. The bodyguard would just be destroyed and he couldn’t let that happen.

He couldn’t put Chris and Sherry through such agony and misery. He couldn’t let Jill also suffer because he gave up.

He had told Chris he would fight to stay in this world with him and Sherry. Back then, the future had seemed bleak but now? Now there was a fighting chance.

With his resolve returning, he felt a slight twinge of pain fill his chest right over his heart and he suddenly found himself back in the operating room once more. He saw the surgeon whom now had a hand around his heart pumping the still organ, the pain throbbing and ebbing with each squeeze. 

It started to intensify when the stitched up red organ started to respond, quivering but not beating steadily at all. He couldn’t take his eyes off the scene as the surgeon attempts to revive him, grabbing two spoon-like paddles and squeezing his weakened heart between them.

He cries out when a great wave of pain slammed into him at the same time the surgeon shocked his heart. Another blast of electricity made him fall to his knees gasping. God, was it always this painful to stay alive?

A third blast of pain finally made him black out but just as he sunk back into the darkness, he heard the beeps of a clear rhythm from the heart monitor and felt the soft beats of life within his own ghostly chest.

“We got him. Let’s finish the rest of the surgery and then close him up.”

* * *

Chris had thought he would be able to deal with seeing Wesker in his current state but now as he stared at the prone man laid out on the bed, he found that was just all bullshit. Wesker just seemed to appear more robotic than human with him being hooked up to countless machines all either monitoring him or keeping him alive.

His world had never felt as cold as it did when the surgeon had come out telling him how they had nearly lost Wesker and how the man he loved was now currently in a coma.

The injury to his heart had been dire, and mixed in with his severe condition had only worsened its state. Instead of being left a few more years before his heart gave out, he now only had a week unless Wesker would receive a heart transplant during that time frame.

But the blonde-haired man had been on the list for years and yet there had been no results even to this day. It terrified Chris that this may finally be it. That this time, he would truly lose the man he loved.

“We’re doing our best to find one right now. But… just prepare yourself for the worst.” The surgeon had told him.

How? How could he prepare for the inevitable? How could Sherry prepare for the loss of another loved one? How could he prepare himself to have his heart broken when he loses the man he loves?

He had asked Jill to take Sherry out for a bit while he went to check on Wesker in the intensive care unit out of fear that the little girl would break at the sight of her godfather in such a state.

If he himself couldn’t take it, he doubted Sherry would be able to. And seeing Wesker now only just confirmed it. 

Walking over to Wesker’s side, Chris felt like crying again as he got a closer look of the blond man.

He was just so pale, so much paler than he would usually be, giving off a sickly tone. The rise and fall of his chest was unnatural due to the ventilator artificially pumping oxygen into his non-functional lungs. And his golden locks that he always loved to run his fingers through fell over his sweaty forehead, limp and dull.

Reaching forth, Chris gently grasps Wesker’s cool hand and shivered when he felt how cold to the touch the blonde was.

“This is my fault.” He murmurs. “You don’t deserve this. You deserve to live not… not go through this.”

The comatose man didn’t reply, the only reply he got was the soft beeps coming from the heart monitor and the hisses of the machines keeping him alive.

“You’ll survive this. I’ll make sure of it.” He whispers. He won’t just sit here and wait for the end. He couldn’t give up now. 

Yet, as days passed there was no word of a heart donor. With desperation driving him, Chris offered to have himself tested to see if he was a match.

To his surprise, he was indeed a match. With this knowledge, an idea started to form inside his head and he figured he would share it with Jill before he made his final decision. To say that Jill wasn't too happy about it was a clear understatement. 

“Have you lost your mind!? You’re just going to sacrifice yourself and give up your heart to save Wesker?”

“He’s running out of time, Jill! I have to do this!”

“No!” Grabbing Chris by his shoulders, she tries to shake some sense into the brunette. “And what if you did this? Wesker may live but he’ll lose you and so will Sherry! You’ll only break their hearts!”

“I...”

“You didn’t think that far did you? God, you were just running in without thinking first again weren’t you!?” Jill shouts, furious over her friend for being so reckless.

“Not only will you leave them behind, but you’ll leave me and your dear sister. You’ll leave behind so many people that care about you, Chris. Is that what you want?”

Trembling, Chris shook his head, feeling awfully guilty. How could he have been so stupid? Jill was right. How could he even propose such a thing? He had promised to never hurt Wesker yet he had thought of a plan that would do just that. “I’m sorry.” He chokes out. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just… Just please don’t be so careless with your life, Chris. Sherry can’t lose you too.”

And apparently it seemed that he didn’t have to do such a thing. On the fourth day, they finally got a match and Wesker was immediately wheeled to surgery. It had been a long surgery as Wesker was still in a critical condition and they didn’t want to worsen it.

But the surgery was a success.

Wesker was going to make it. He had never cried as hard as he did but this time not out of sorrow but out of joy and relief. 

And when Wesker finally opened his eyes a month after the incident, Chris had never felt such happiness and relief unlike anything before.

Sherry too was overjoyed and elated to see her godfather awake and had practically launched herself at the man on the hospital bed, crying herself to sleep in his arms.

Jill herself was also glad that Wesker was back because she just couldn’t handle watching her friend wasting away as the man he loved was dying. She feared that if Wesker died, Chris may follow soon after him.

Add in, she didn’t want to lose another friend she had just recently made.

She was just glad that he survived. 

“Good to have you back, Mr. Wesker. You really made a lot of people worried.” She said.

Looking over at the brunette now sleeping with his head on the edge of the bed by his hand and the little girl sleeping on his stomach, Wesker smiles. “I’m glad to be back.” He says softly.

After all, he had a promise to keep to the two people he cared about and he wasn't one to break promises. 

* * *

“I can’t believe you would think of such a stupid idea, Christopher.” Wesker scolds his lover, none too pleased when Chris told him of what he had nearly done.

After making a full recovery, Wesker had returned home with Chris and Sherry all while trying to move on from the horrid incident. Which was a bit difficult as Leon would come by to not just check on Wesker but to also ask him questions to aid in the still continuing investigation. Add in that the media and paparazzi were constantly chasing them down to ask about the kidnapping and Wesker's near-death experience (which they found was just sickening and inappropriate).

They were getting sick of it and just wanted to put it past behind them.

Thankfully, the investigation was a swift one. Just as Wesker suspected, the men who kidnapped him and Chris as well as those whom murdered Spencer and Sergei in cold blood were hired by a rival company who wanted the flower for themselves. They did their best to hide the trail but it wasn’t good enough.

With Jill’s aid in the search, the R.P.D were able to follow the paper trail and were able to make arrests. It had been a field day but thankfully short-lived. Soon, the incident was forgotten and far in the backs of everyone’s minds.

Except for the very people involved in it.

No longer his bodyguard, Chris had moved in to join his lover per Wesker’s request and it was on this night that he was plagued with a horrid nightmare. A nightmare of watching Wesker being tortured and dying before his very eyes.

Waking up with a cry, Wesker had reassured the younger man that he was here, that he was alive. This eventually led to them talking about what had happened in the hospital after the blonde had fallen unconscious and to eventually Chris confessing to Wesker what he had nearly done. Wesker had been none too pleased of it.

“I know. Jill also told me that and knocked some sense into me for it.” 

“Good. I’m glad that she was able to be there for you and stop you from doing anything stupid and reckless.”

“Is it stupid to want to save your life?” Chris murmurs, snuggling in closer to Wesker and wrapping his arms around Wesker’s waist.

“It’s not. But I wouldn’t want you to lose your life in exchange of mine. A life for a life… My life would have become empty without you in it and Sherry would have missed you dearly.” Wesker murmurs, mostly upset than angry.

Seeing how upset Wesker was only made the brunette feel even more horrid and he apologized profusely. Pushing himself up, Chris presses soft kisses all over Wesker’s face murmuring soft apologies as he does so. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I forgive you, Chris. It’s fine now. We’re safe here and that’s all that matters.” The blond says, cradling the back of Chris’s head and brings him in, capturing the brunette’s lips in a soft but loving kiss that made Chris’s toes curl.

Settling his head back down onto Wesker’s shoulder, Chris held onto the blond, bringing his hand up Wesker's torso and stroking a finger up and down the surgical scar in the middle of his chest over his sternum.

"To be frank with you, I did die." 

Chris froze, his finger stilling right over the scar. "What?"

Swallowing thickly, Wesker wrapped an arm around Chris's waist holding him closer. "I guess I had experienced an out-of-body experience because I saw myself being operated on in the operating room. I saw myself dead and then I saw you, Sherry and Jill. I saw how broken you were Chris despite trying to put a strong front for my goddaughter. And I knew then, that if I died, you would have shattered completely like glass. Sherry too would have been broken irreparably from my death."

Pressing a soft kiss to the side of Chris's temple, Wesker continues, "I had told you before that I wasn't going to give up fighting and when I saw you two, my resolve to fight came back. Back then in that horrid room, I saw no future for me. But then and there, I saw I had a chance. That gave my body to drive to fight and I came back." 

Tears started to fill Chris's blue eyes as he attempts to process all this and he buries his face against Wesker's chest, his cheek against the man's sternum, just listening to the heart beneath. "I love you, Albert."

"I love you too Christopher." 

It had to be a miracle. How else would Wesker tell of such a story and be here? It was unbelievable but Chris knew better than anyone that Wesker was not one to speak of or believe in such grand tales.

Regardless, they were finally together. No Spencer and Sergei, not even Death, to try to separate them. Just them and Sherry in a loving family. And he had never been happier. 


End file.
